


Mass effect eragon crossover

by rumpelstiltskinrocks



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect Trilogy Crossover, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini crossover
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elves, Humans, I will need help with names, I will need help with this, Inheritance, Mass Effect - Freeform, Other, Urgals, razac - Freeform, wearcats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstiltskinrocks/pseuds/rumpelstiltskinrocks
Summary: Hi I will need help with this with people because I have autism and I am trying this by myself. I will need help with names and stuff. If you have a few ideas please don't hesitate to comments i would love to hear your thoughts on this please because it will help. Also I have a fanfiction on deviantart that has ideas that you can yourself if you want to and the only way you can find it is go on google and type this Chapter 124: Dragonriders of pern crossover and go to the first chapter ti understand it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I will need help with this with people because I have autism and I am trying this by myself. I will need help with names and stuff. If you have a few ideas please don't hesitate to comment, I would love to hear your thoughts on this please because it will help. Also I have a fanfiction on deviantart that has ideas that you can use yourself if you want to, and the only way you can find it is go on google and type this Chapter 124: Dragonriders of pern crossover and go to the first chapter to understand it.


	2. Summary

The Terran United have been spacefaring for over 900,000 years and have been saving species from the reapers for a long time. They believe AI's are sentient species. There is a sentient AI species that has been around since the beginning of the universe to record everything so people have accurate history and the Terran United have their own AI. There is a united council that helps all that with them. They do what it says on the deviantart to prevent corruption in their ranks. They also add people to the dragon compact to keep the peace among the species. Their is also a bunch of different dragon species from different continents on terra some of them are really colorful. They made a deal with the Razac and Lethrblaka that they will get their worst criminals but people still find them creepy. The united council and the Terran united have highly technology advanced technology. The ships and stations grow and are sentient because dragons never stop growing and they give birth.


	3. Age of when they are presented with dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their are buildings that are protected and garded to protect the dragon eggs and when people go in their if none of the eggs in their pick them other eggs get automatically teleport to see if they will be chosen as well.

Humans: are considered adults when they're 20 and they get to see a dragon egg to see if they get to be a dragon rider.

Elves: 100 years old.

Urgals: when their horns start to appear.

Dwarves: 40 years.

Krogan: before first rite when they are chosen by dragon they go with the dragon riders and come back with the new krant.

Drell: when they are about to become an adult.

Geth: they can reproduce and when 6 years old.

Quarian: pilgrimage age.

Prothean: they are born with upper wings and when their bottom wings that they use to attract mates so when their second wings come in.

Turians: they where forced to join because they are believed to be too dangerous to let them loose after first contact war so they go see the eggs when they are before they go do their manditory boot camp thing. They hav e clan markings, and dragon markings to show they are a part of the dragon markings. 

Asari: same with turians and when they are half way through their maiden stage.

Salarian: Same with turian and asari When age 10.

Hanar: they had a choice when 20 years of age.

Batarian: Had no choice 20 years.

Ai species: They can all reproduce 30 years.

volus: 20 years.

Rachni: 10 years after spending some time with their queen.

Leviathans: 60 years.

Other species don't know but you can help with that.


	4. One prothean on Ilos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the prothean war with the reapers, a bunch of protheans joined the united council to get away from other protheans. During the war with the reapers the united council saved a lot of protheans. The ones that went into stasis on Ilos or anywhere else where saved as well. The ones on Ilos when their power was about to be cut they where awakened and bought to united council space. United council have 3 levels of law: 3rd level, regular crime, regular jail. 2nd law sent to a ship to be tortured. 1st law treated as the animal you are and sold to people you can learn more by going to deviantart Chapter 124: Dragonriders reading what happens to them.

On dragon rider station a female dragon rider human named Tala and her multicolor dragon named Wistala are going over reports about whats happening right now that she has to report to Eragon and Saphira.

Tala is looking at a stack of reports with Wistala and hears a knock. She looks up and says "enter," when the door opens to reveal Alden, a prothean. "Ah Alden, what do you have to report to us?" Alden looks at her and speaks. "We have news on Ilos. A new prothean has awaken and they brought him here. He is demanding answers that you will need to answer." Tala looks at him and nods. "Understood. when does he arrive". Alden has a look on his face and says "right now". " Ok, send him in." Alden "understood." As Alden left, Wistala moves her black and white head and says in her mind to her riders mind "this could go either bad or good given what this prothean has been through. Tala "I know my heart but we will have to try." They hear a very loud shout and in walks a very agitated prothean who yells "what is the meaning of this why did you wake me up why did Vigil allow you to wake me?!" Tala holds up hand " calm down first. Tell me your name, mine is Tala and This is Wistala." Wistala speaks to him in his mind "hello there, and keep in mind I am sentient." The prothean looks at her is shock and say " My name is Jaxom and now I repeat my question. Why did you wake me?" Tala folds her hands and says "Vigil was orderered to conserve power by turning off the non-essential staff which was about to happen to you so we asked vigil to let you wake and he did." Jaxom looks at them both and says "you could have ruined everything and alerted the reapers to us." Tala "no we didn't. We have been rescuing species from the reapers for thousands of years, the reapers don't know about us." Jaxom "You mean to tell me you guys knew about the reapers and didn't tell us?" Tala stops him and says "We have known since they first arrived and been preparing for them." Jaxom knows this argument isn't going to go anywhere so then asks what happens now. Tala leans back on the chair. "First we will give you a medical examination, then introduce you to other protheans". Jaxom interrupts. "Wait there are other protheans?" Tala "yes we have rescued thousands of Protheans throughout the years." Tala explains how these protheans were saved and how they joined the contract with the dragons and how it works. Jaxom thinks and asks "So i am not alone here?" Tala "no, you're not. The question for you is will you live or die now that you know what's going on" Jaxom get a determined look and says, "I will live and I want to see these dragon eggs and one day see my mate Ramoth again." Tala " we will see what we can do." They get up and go to med center to get Jaxom cleared and he has a full bill of health and he gets shown a purple dragon egg which hatches right away. Jaxom looks at Tala and Tala says, "Go on pet him." Jaxom does and he get the dragon rider symbol on his hand and asks Tala "now what?" Tala "now we prepare" and takes Jaxom to where they will learn from other dragon riders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the dragons name will be I will leave the rest up to you. Up next the rest of the protheans finaly wake up on ilos and do whatever they do to change things.


	5. The rest of the protheans wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the game the protheans go to the citadel and do something to it to not let the reapers through.

On dragon rider station, Tala is talking to Eragon on a communication device. Tala: "We have got reports that the reapers are all gone." Eragon: "That is good, we can get back to work now without the reapers discovering us and we can get the rest of the protheans on Ilos to wake up. Do you know when that will be?" Tala: "According to vigil, it could be any minute." Eragon: "Good. You know what to do". Tala nods and hangs up and she sighs. "I hope this goes well." Wistala: "It will. We have people down there to help out."

On Ilos some dragon riders and regular soldiers are guarding the stasis pods and a soldier named Robiton says "Gods, this is creepy. How long do we have to stay here." A prothean dragon rider named Yanus with his yellow dragon named Shards says: "Would you stop complaining. Nothing is wrong, and we will still wait for them to wake up." Suddenly the stasis pods starts to work, freaking everyone out, Yanus asks "Vigil what's happening?" In a panic, Robinton quietly says "Don't panic." Vigil comes up to them and says, "It is time to wake them up now. No need to panic." Everyone visibly relaxes and say okay. The first prothean wakes up and after a little while of recovering and notices what's going on and shouts, "Yanus whats going on? And why are you on that yellow creature?" Yanus: "Readis, let me explain before you start shouting." Readis looks at him with narrow eyes and say "okay, explain." As Yanus is explaining everything to the protheans that are all awake, Ramoth stops and asks "is Jaxom alive after 100 years?" Yanus: "Yes he became a dragon rider and has waited for you to wake up all these years." Ramoth closes her eyes and opens them with tears in her eyes and says, " That is excellent news. I cant wait to see him again." Readis says "First we have to do what we were put in stasis for, then we can go where they are." All the protheans agreed. 

After some time they found a way to do whatever they can do to the citadel, and they go through the mini relay and as everyone is leaving an AI named Avis asks Vigil: "Do you want to come with us? Your purpose is fulfilled and you can come with us." Vigil: "I don't know if I am allowed to go with you." Yanus: "You can come with us." Vigil: "Ok I will come." 

They helped Vigil to become a full on AI that got picked by a dragon. When the protheans came back from the citadel with the success of changing the keepers, they meet up with the others that were waken early and other protheans that they have not met before. Ramoth and Jaxom meet again. Jaxom: "I have missed you all these years." Ramoth: "Yes I have as well. I also heard what happened to you. Who is this?" Jaxom: "Oh this is Annodue. He has helped me wait for you." Ramoth: "Thank you for helping him." Annodue through Ramoths mind: "You are welcome and it's nice to finally meet you your mate. He has told me so much about you." Ramoth looks at Jaxom with a smile. "Has he?" Jaxom looks away embarrassed. After everyone catches up, Tala talks to them on what they wanted to do and everyone goes to the building with the dragon eggs and Ramoth becomes a rider along with others and they go to the dragon rider school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Tala gets report that the Asari found the citadel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas for chapter names

On dragon rider station, Tala is giving Eragon reports of what has been happening. Tala: "The razac and a few soldiers in the hope sector have found some startup slavers and are bringing them in for questioning." Eragon: "That is very good but it is a shame that people want to make other slaves for nothing but money. Let us hope they learn while they get punished for this level 1 crime." Tala "Yes let's hope they do." Tala gets interrupted by a watcher AI named Star who is assigned to watch the citadel. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought it's important to inform you that the asari have found the citadel." Tala: "Thank you Star, keep an eye on them and report what they do." Star: "Of course, but you should know that it happened a day ago." Tala and Eragon, "Really why?" Star "I wanted to see if they would be really careful and explore everything to make sure it was safe." Wistala through Tala: "And did they?" Star in a very disgusting manner: "No they didn't." Saphira through Eragon: "What type of hunters aren't cautious when going into an area they don't know?" Tala: "The ones that believe they know better because of their long lives when in fact they don't know everything. Is that right, teacher?" Eragon: "That is right, Star. You and the other watchers keep on monitoring them and I will report to the united council this affects us all." Star "Of course shadeslayer." Star hangs up. Eragon looks at Tala and Tala says: "It's been a long time since you talked to the council. It had been 400 years." Eragon: "Yes they will know something important has come up. Do you know where they are right now?" Wistala: "They are in hope sector to help with the slavery problem." Eragon: "Okay, that is where I will call them. Farewell, Tala Shadeslayer and Wistala The Colorful." Tala and Wistala: "Farewell Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscale." Eragon and Saphira hang up and Tala looks at Wistala. Tala: "The asari are getting too full of themselves, aren't they?" Wistala: "What do you expect from a race that thinks they're right all the time?" Tala agrees.

In the Hope Sector the united council is gathered and the one that speaks for them right know is an Elf named Ghilanna, and the two people that give her advice are an urgal kull named named Tarok and a prothean named Ceder, who was is stasis on a planet called Drad. Ghilanna: "The hope sector is almost back to normal but let's make sure there are no slavers or Cerberus around. We don't want them to come back to haunt us." A razac representative stands up to say: "Why would Cerberussssss even come here they are almost extinct from the lasssssst time we attacked them?" Ghilanna: "I know never hurts to be cautious." Razac nods his head then the dragon rider representative an urgal named Yar with his blue and white dragon speaks up. Her name is Istach and she says "Eragon, has just contacted me to let me know he needs to speak with us". Ghilanna and the others all look at each other in surprise and Ghilanna says " He hasn't talked to the council in 400 years. It must be important put him on." Eragon appears and says "Everyone on the council, I have news. The Asari have found the citadel and without exploring deep into the citadel claimed it." Ghilanna and everyone else is shocked and Ghilanna says "Thank you for telling us this Eragon Shadeslayer. Ceder, what can you tell us about the Asari?" Ceder: "Gladly. A long time ago, we experimented on them to be biotic and left them information about the reapers so they can be prepared but they ignored it." Ghilanna: "Do you think they will listen to us when we say it will be a trap?" Ceder: "No, they think they know better." Ghilanna "Thank you Ceder, so for now we watch and observe them and help anyone that needs help." Eragon: "That's the plan. The watchers are doing that right now." Ghilanna: "Let's hope nothing bad comes from the Asari but I have a feeling." Eragon: "I do too." Eragon leaves and everyone on the council agrees nothing good will come of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rachni wars are up and the united council and her allies save some rachni.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the rachni Queens that is saved is the one that would of hatched on Noveria Before the citadel species finf it.

At dragon rider station Tala gets a report about the Rachni wars. Tala "How did this go on without our knowlage" A Dwarf named Abner says "We wanted to see how this would go and it has showen that the citadel council is willing to uplift a species that is not ready to leave their planet and it will bite them in the butt" Tala "That is not important right now what is is saving a species that is going to be wiped out" Abner bows "Of course do we let the United Council know" Tala pissed "They know who do you think told me Abner you are in serious trouble for not reporting this immediately when this happened in the first place" Abner " I was in my right to do this" Tala "No you weren't the united council, dwarf king, and dragon riders all agree you will go to justice station to stand trail gaurds" two guards walk in and grab Abner "You can't do this I did nothing wrong" Tala "A species is about to died because of you" The gaurds leave with Abner. Wistala "You have a lot of work ahead of you" Tala sighs "I know this is also on my head".

After a few years they found out how to free the Rachni from the yellow song and found some missing Rachni eggs. A few Rachi and a queen are waiting in a conference room. The Rachni Queen named Serene is looking around and thinking "This place is huge and it's like it's built for us in mind" with Serene trying calm down with her the door opens to reveal Tala, wistala, Jaxom, Annodue and a razac named Lezabel. Tala "Let me introduce myself My name is dragon rider Tala shadeslayer this is my dragon partner Wistala" Wistala through Serenes mind "Hello young one" Serene suprised "Hello" Tala "This is dragon rider Jaxom dragon egg saver and his dragon partner Annodue" Jaxom and Annodue togethor "Sorry for what the protheans did to you" Tala "And this last fellow is Lezabel the hunter" Lezabel very threatening "I wounder is you taste good" Tala "Lezabel don't mind her she is hungry and about to become an adult". Serene "It's ok I was just wondering why you would help us" Tala walks up to Serene and glares at Jaxom while talking to her "It wasent your fault is was the reapers and the protheans fault for making you this way" Jaxom looks away from Tala. Serene "What do you people want from us" Tala "We want to male sure no species goes extinct and we came to your ad as soon as we could" Sarene "From what we have seen you could have come earlier" Tala in disgust "We would if a dwarf named Abner sisnt hide you from us he was found guilty and is serving his level 1 crime sentence for over 500 years" Serene "That's good to know I have another question why is everything so big" Tala "you see the dragons we make everything with them in mind they never stop growing" Serene " Oh that's good know now what?" Tala "First we will get rid of the relays in your space and help you rebuild" Serene suprises and a little suspicious "Really just like that" Tala "Yes just like that and if you want to join the united council you may" Tala explain the united council and the dragon riders to Serene. Serene shocked "You will let us join you in this sacred bond with the dragons" Tala honest "Yes because it is what keeps us peace for a long time but take your time" Serene "Let us get our home first" Tala "That is a wise decision".

After a few years Seren and the other Rachni queens decide to join the contract with the dragons and head to terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up they go to terra and go to Du Weldenvarden to join the dragon contract.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is sentient.

On the ship thats going to terra thats named Killer of corruption killer for short. The rachni that are their are talking to Tala and Wistala on what will happen. Two Rachno queens Serena and Celesta. Celesta "What will happen when we reach terra" Tala "Our planets as you know have shields around them to stop thingd from happeneing to them" The Rachni nods their heads as their planets have shields on them now. Tala continues "Once a opening opens up we will go through and land near Du Weldenvarden" Celesta interrupts with suspicion "Why can't we just go in their" Serena says "Celesta don't you remember Du Weldenvarden has ancient magic around it so you have to start at the beginning" Tala, Wistala, and Celesta all in shock "How do you know this" Serena "I had someone teach me so I would know what will happen it wasen't forced" Tala nods "Smart" Tala explains further what happens and the Rachni are satisfied with what their told. Serena "Just to let you know we allowed people to build the building for the dragon eggs in them and we decided to let those have spent the proper amount of time with us to be presented with dragon egg" Tala nods and say "That is good news and really though out" Celesta "Thank you".

They reach terra land near Du Weldenvarden and thanks to some nearby dragon riders bring them to Ellesméra and get permission from Gilderien to walk into it and his sacred duty is expained to the Rachni. One soldier Rachni named Alto walks up to him and bows and hopes he continues his sacred duty and walks back to the rachni. They are approched by a female elf and green dragon. Tala suprised "Arya and Fírnen what are you doing back in Ellesméra I thought you went to live with Eragon and Saphira?" Arya "We did Eragon asked us to come and witness this since it hasen't happened in over a thousand years with the watchers" Tala nods "Makes sense".

they go to the place where it will begin the two elf caretakers Iduna and Nëya disrobe and dance until the dragon tattoo comes to life and Arya steps up and get the he she it attention and tell the ancient being what they are going to do. He she it "If it will help keeps peace we see no problem with it" Arya with the help of the name of the ancient language and made it so Rachni can become dragon riders as well. The Rachni are entirely grateful and Tala comes up with and an AI shaped as a humanoid dragon with a silver dragon. Tala "Serena this is Echo the unfooled and her Dragon partner Argenta the hunter of the Nïdhwal" Echo and Argenta both "Pleased to meet you" Serena worried for Tala "Tala whats going on" Tala "Because Abner was able to hide what was happening to you I decided to Echo in charge of rider station because no one can hide thing from her" Serena "It will be sad to see you go I hope things go well for you" Tala "I plan on becoming a teacher to future dragon rider and give this a teaching moment and never let yourself be fooled or a species could be wiped out" Serena honored "Thank you" Tala "Your welcome and Echo and Argenta I leave things in your capable hands and claws" Echo and Argenta "We will And you left pretty big shoes to fill". 

The Rachni gather in the dragon egg bulding and a lot of Rachni become dragon riders that day including Serena to a dragon with the same coloration as her Serena become the voice of protection and joines the school for dragon rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the united council and dragon riders learn about the genophage and are pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

In dragon rider station a Razac named Sable walks in to Echo's and Argenta office and bows. Echo "Sable what brings you heat arn't you going to become a leatherblaka soon?" Sable "As usssual nothing gets passsst you Echo I came because I have a report you ssshould know" Echo "Oh what is it" Sable with utter disgust "The citadel council unleasssshed a genophage on the krogan" Echo and Argenta both pause and will so much anger no seen before "What those fools will pay for this I will show the Salarians to consequences of their actions" Sable a little scared now "Jusssst to let you know the Sssalarians just wanted to us it as a warning the Turians took over forcibly and did it himssself" Echo with red eye's "Still they will pay". All of a sudden the station named Rath of Dragons Dragon for short interrupts " You should stop and think this through let the united council and dragon rider know about this and Sable how do you know about this" Echo calms down "Dragon of course your right and sable how did you know about this" Sable eye's shine when she is asked "Glad you asked I was checking with an Ai named Sonic he told me and ssshowed me" Echo blinks confused "Sonic what kind of name is that and what is a sonic" Sable laughs a little "I keep forgetting that you don't watch tv show Sonic likes listening to sonic x theme song and continues to listen to it" Echo still confused "Ok i'm going to call the council and dragon riders now" Sable laughing her head of".

In the Milky Way galaxy at Crab nebula the council is prepparing to attack omega station. The speaker is an Ai in the name of Binomial the 2 people that have gone before him is an angaran named Xeel and a Dwarf named Saxon, Binomial "Ok everything is almost ready to attack omega" Saxon "Where being asked to answer by Echo to open comunications with her and the dragon riders" Binomial "Ok put them on" On on screen has Eragon and Arya looking disheveled and Echo looking like she saw something she shouldn't have. Binomial "What has happened" Echo "Sable the razac has brought me disturbing the citadel council had unleashed a genophage on the krogan" Silence and pandemonims of what's and demands of revenge for the krogans. Binomial loadly "Quiet" everyone is quiet Binomial "Echo explain" Echo does Binomial "We will help the krogon Echo get a copy of the genophage and since we already have DNA of unalterd female and male krogan and we are close to reversing what happened on their homeworld" Echo "right already done". Binomial nods and looks at all of the representatives "I would like to ask all of you of what you want to do because we can't attack omega and help the krogans all at once so I will let you all decide help a species that will become extinct or attack omega first?" Everyone looks at their voters and press what they want and it is 100% on saving the krogan. Binomal nods "Good we help them now" They start to prepare.

A few years go by and they have made a cure and learned that the ship called Bringer of life a ship that restores planets can fix the krogans homeworld and are ready to act now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the dragon riders are busy helping the Krogan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrex does what he does in mass effect 2.

On a ship called Making things right in the shape of an asari ships an urgal names Longhorns is talking to Echo "We are ready to get the family armor from Tonn Actus" Echo nods "Good we are going to need the armor before we get wrex and start talking to his also arrest Tonn Actus for stealing that armor" Longhorn nods "Of course want me to let Sable know she's not to eat him" Echo "Yes also how is she since she turned into a leatherblaka" Longhorns "She is fine and hungry" Echo "Don't worry she brought stuff to eat" Longhorn "Of course Longhorn out" Echo and Longhorn cancel the call and Longhorn goes to the place all the people that are attacking and says "Here we are to right the wrongs that the citadel council" everyone cheers "We will need everyone alive so they can stand trial for their crimes" the lethrblaka nods "So go out their and kick their ass" everyone "Understood"

It wasent a real battle it was over in a blink of an eye and Tonn Actus and all the people that where with his woke up on a station in dark space far away from the Milky Way. The Station is called the Hall of Justice it is a place where people go for court. Tonn mad "Where am I you better let me out right now or you will be sorry" a human comes out and says "You have worse things to worry about" Tonn "What are you and why can I understand you" The human explains to him how they can speak to him and explain what is going on and brings him to court. The judge an ai named Rocco says "You are being charged with level 1 crimes stealing the armor that does not belong to you and other things how do you plead?" Tonn "I don't have to expain myself to you ai and I am in the right and you can't do this to me" Rocco "I believe you will find that I can and no you where not in the right and I find you guily of all charges guards talke him and his other friends that we caught to be proccesed and sell his to the worst people we have but don't let the lethrblaka have him" the guards nods and drag him away with him shouting "you can't do this" Someone says "He's in for a worser day once he realises what will happen".

On a really small ship named secrets is getting ready to find wrex. A human that has her armor on that can come on and off like the Iron man suit in endgame. Her name is Aella is getting ready and talking to Echo "Remember we need his to come with us willingly and don't reveal yourself" Aella "of couse it's not my first time on the citadel they still havent found out who stole that stuff" Echo "Good" they hang up and Aella "Are you ready Secret" Secret "Of course" Aella "Ok let's go"

Wrex is at a seedy bar and thinking "My race is doomed and their is nothing I can do I better get to my next mercenary job" Wrex drinks and Aella Walks up to him and says Urdnot Wrex" Wrex looks at her suspiciously at the person with a helmat on and says "What do you want Pyjak?" Aella hands Wrex a note and says "I can't tell you hear come find this ship and I will tell you bring you stuff because we will be leaving on this ship I promise you will not regret this" Wrex looks at the note and looks up again and Aella is gone "Quads that one has might as well see what she has to say". Wrex leaves the bar and get his stuff and goes to the ship called Secret and realises it looks unusual and gets on it. Aella walks up to him "Oh your here ok we can go now unless you need something or you want to get off?" She looks at him Wrex "Just go pyjak" Aella goes to the cockpit and flies them away from the citadel and uses her ftl to get away from the citadel. Wrex "What was that and who are you" In answew Allea retracts her helmet Wrex shocked "What are you and what is happening" Allea "My name is Alla i am human and if you are willing to wait for a bit I will bring you to Rath of Dragons station have my superior talk to you" Wrex looks at herand says "fine I will play along for now do you have food?" Aella brings him over to a machine "Have it scan you and it will get you food that you want" Wrex does and gets exactly what he wants and is impressed.

They get to Rath of Dragons station and as Wrex is being lead to the room where he will talk to Ehco and Argenta as he is walking he is thinking "Geez why is everything huge how tall can these species get" then he sees a lethrblaka and a dragon "Ok that is huge" then they reach where they where going he is waiting for about 10 seconds and in comes Echo, Argenta, a Prothean named Jasper. Echo "Welcome Urdnot wrex I am sure you have questions but first let me introduce ourselves I am Dragon rider Echo the unfooled this is my dragon partner Argenta the hunter of the Nïdhwal and Jasper the Prothean" It was like a bomb explode in his head "Did you say prothean?" Echo explains the protheans and the reapers and shows proof also how they have been watching everyone and how that they are long spacefaring race and how their society works. Wrex "Ok now what do you want" Echo "We want to help your species when we learned about the genophage theirwas an uproar for revenge and to show the ones that reliesed it their place but we decided to help you and found a cure" Wrex "But why" Echo looking sad "Because you where uplifted too soon and you werent ready it wasent your fault for what you did after the rachni wars it was actually expected the choice taken away form you" Wrex "Ok just like that you'll just give it to us" Echo "Well no you will have to prove your race can live togethor without fighting and other stuff then we will help" Wrex "Ok that will take awhile and I need my family armour" Echo produces the armor. Wrex suprised and stupidfied "What how" Echo "We got the armor first and don't worry Tonn is being punished". Echo expains how they got it about the dragon riders their council about the ai which he took well and about the rachni and that turned as well as could be expected and after all the explanations are done. Wrex "So you will make us dragon rider?" Echo "Not right away it will be your species choice not ours" Wrex "Ok you will get rid of the relay as you said and you said you will give us ships and stations" Echo "Yes a lot of ships and station have been born and it will come in handy" Wrex "It will be just Krogans" Echo "No other species will be living their as well to prevent rascium but you can make it so certain species can't go so their are no Turians, Salarians, And Asari arn't alowed on" Wrex smiles "Good".

Wrex goes to Tuchanka to save his species and after 3 years he is able to do it and the united council keeps it promise and rejuvenate the planet and taking away the nuclear winter and gave them the genophage cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the Krogan decide what to do rather become dragon riders or not.


	11. Chapter 11

In the citadel council room where they can speech privatly the Salarian councilor dalatrass named Ledra "We have a problem STG dosent know what happened to the krogan" The turian councilor named Augustine and the Asari councilor named Shira look at her and Augustine "What do you mean you lost them it not that hard we know where they are" Ledra "No we have no information on what happened to them and the relay connecting us to them has disappeared" Augustine "That's not good" Shira "Maybe it's a good thing when their ready they will rejoin us" Augustine "Or they are doing what they did during the Krogan rebellion and replenishing their numbers before they attack again" Ledra "They can't do that the genophage makes sure that they don't get the numbers they had before" Shira "Ether way without a way to get to Tuchanka we won't be able to do anything" Ledra and Augustine both agree and all three go back to what they where doing bit unotieced by them was an AI watcher watching and recording everything and laughing their asses off.

Back on Tuchanka the Krogan are descussing what to do next. Eve "They kept their promise with everything they said they do and we even have a temporary representive on their council do you think we should join the contract with the dragons" Eve looks at Wrex expectedly. Wrex "That is what I am trying to figure out that is why I called all of you here to see what we should do because it affects us all" Onyx "It is a tricky situation the fact that is our decision to make is wonderful and we need to make the right one" Saffi "I think we should because we will work all togethor when something bad happens" Wrex "Lets put it to a vote and then we will decide" All the Krogans nodded and soon it came back to all of them agreeing to it. Wrex "Ok I will let Aapti know" Wrex finds Aapti with an unknown urgal and they are deciousing something and they stomp to look at him. Aapti "Ah Wrex what can I help you with" Wrex "The Krogan have decided to join the dragon contract" Aapti and unknown urgal look at him with suprise Aapti "Really after what your race has been through we thought you guys wouldnt want to their where a lot of bets on it" Wrex suprised "Really pyjak" Aapti "Yes and it looks like Echo won those bets to" Wrex proud that they had Echo's confidents "Of course when do we get on the contract?" Aapti explains how it works and that the Krogan will have to decide on what age the Krogan will be presented an egg after everything is set and wrex went to fing the Krogan with Aapti again. Wrex to the others "We need to decide an age when they will be presented an egg" Eve "I was thinking before they take their rites and then they come back after they are taught with their new Krant" All the Krogans agree.

On the ship called The Flower of Forgivness it is in a shape of Flowers and it goes by flowers for short. On the ship the Krogans are all jittery and onr small runt male named Urdnot Afric asks Jasmine "Whats happens when the building on Tuchanka is done" Jasmine smiles and says "That building will be used for the dragon eggs and they will teloport their' Afric "Cool" Afric bullies start their usual stuff and Jasmine is not having it "Unless you want to get arrested for bullying I sugest you shout up now" One of the bullies start to say "You can't do anything to us" Stops and looks up to see Eve "Yes she can since this is her ship now stop or I will deal with you myself" The bullies shut up and Jasmine "Afric do you want to know what happens when you get picked" Afric "Yes but I won't because i'm a runt" Jasmine smiles in a knowing way" Well see" Jasmine explains that if you get picked and if you wern't on terra then you will go to the planet the dragon riders colonise and if you are on terra then you go to where eragon went after the war. They spent a long time decusing that they reached terra in a short time. Once they reach Ellesméra and did what they did for the Rachni and the Protheans once that is done they go to the dragon eggs and a lot of krogan become dragon riders including Afric with a big dragon egg but none of his bullies did they left to go take their rites Afric went to go to Eragons place for dragon riders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we see a little bit of Afric geting taught and we meet Murtagh and Thorn and the rescue of the Drell.


	12. Chapter 12

On a ship heading to Dragon Sanctuary Afric along with others that have been chosen by dragons Afric's egg starts to hatch. Afric noticed and panics "Sensei Micah whats happening to my egg" Micah who is an AI with a rainbow dragon named Ammolite looks at Afric and smile "Nothing dear the baby dragon is hatching" the baby dragon hatches and is the same coloration as Afric who is greenish "Oh she is so pretty" Afric reaches out and pet her and he suddenly feel great pain and looks at his hand which has the Gedwëy ignasia Micah "Excellent usualy people faints when that happens what are you going to name her" Afric thinks and says "Malachita" Malachita squeaks "I love it". 

After all the eggs hatch and when they reach Dragon Sanctuary (it is a place where only people who are dragon riders and have magic can go to) after they get their schedules they go and put their stuff in their bedrooms and go to a gather place to hear what will be said. Afric and Malachita are looking around "Look at this place Malachita their are a bunch of different species here" Malachita agrees then they see a warrior Rachni with an orange and black striped dragon Rachni looks at them and says "Hello my name is Songbattle and this is Tigerfangs" Afric nods "My name is Afric and this is Malachita" Songbattle says "I am glad you are willing to talk to us you guys are the first Krogan here" Afric nods and before he says anything their is a load roar to get all their attention. They look up and recognize the human male from pictures Eragon and his dragon Saphira who is huge from thousands of years of living. Eragon "Welcome all of you for joining us today and congratulations on becoming riders their is a few rules that we need to go over first" Everyone nods and Eragon continues "First off no entitlement from anyone if you act entitled or bully anyone you will get in trouble and be propably punished I don't care about your rank before you got here we all start from the bottom and you will earn it so you won't be bribing anyone" Everyone looks at each other and Afric notices a few people look at each other in disappointment. As it continues and everyone had to say an oath in the ancient language that will make sure no corruption will take place so they won't have another Galbatorix and tells them the ones that werent on the planet and got dragons go to the planet the dragon riders live on is called Dragon Stars as soon as this is done and it took awhile because some people tried to sneak it they went to class. As Afric and Malachita where heading to class and notic a werecat and she says her name is Hallwatcher and he should head to class. They get to class and once they get their they sit and their teacher comes up to introduce himself "Hello class my name is Murtagh and this is Thorn today we will teach you all about how not to let fear rule you".

At Rath of Dragons Station Echo gets a report from a Rachni named Shadowsong "Echo we got a problem with the Drell" Echo "What is it?" Shadowsong in disgusted horror "The Hanar are only rescuing a few of them and leaving the rest to die a slow death" Echo in shock "What and we thought the citadel couldnt get lower and yet they keep proving us wrong" Shadowsong "Do you want us to rescue the others in secret?" Echo immediatly responds "Yes but do it while being invisable" Shadowsong nods and hangs up. They rescue the rest of the Drell under the Hanars and Citadel collective noses.

A Drell is on the ship called Place of Hope and Songshadow come in and with the help of a human that knows magic whos name is Steve "How are you" The drell "Good my name is Pipidae Krios" Shadowsong "My name is Shadowsong and this is my interpreter Steve we are here to help". They help the Drells and put them on the correct planet for them so they don't get Kepral's Syndrome (the United Council are pissed about the Hanar putting them on there homeworld where they slowly start to die of) they also join the dragon contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the United Council start to get the Drell in Citadel council space to come with them and not die out and we might see a geth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their are 2 new species One a man spider think of the one in spiderman the animated series but with wings and tail and some gills so they can breath underwater. Their are a lot of different sub species like how their are different spiders. The man spiders wings grow in when their adults so thats when they get presented eggs. The secound one is called a Beastanoid think of beast from beauty and the beast but they come is all shape and forms and other animal parts and stuff. You can find out more on my deviantart you will be able to find it by going on google and type this Chapter 124: Dragonriders of pern crossover and go to the first chapter and find it on another chapters.

On a station called The Gods of Pokemon for some reason it is shaped like Arceus with the elements plates. Their is a drell at her home and she gets a call and it is Echo and Argenta "Ah Colette Krios just the Drell I needed to talk to" Colette nods "Echo and Argenta what can I help you with?" Echo "We have a speciel mission for you it involves the Drell in Citadel Council and Hanar territory" Colette immediately straightens "What do you want me to do" Echo and Argenta look at each other sad and say "The Drell on the Hanar homeworld and around Citadel space are slowly dying out from Kepral's Syndrome and their are young Drell no older then 3 years old are being trained to be assassin's" Colette shocked "What how could they?" Echo nods again "Will you accept this mission" Colette immediately stands "Yes of course it will be my honor who will come with me?" Echo "a razac named Bates, a spidernoied named Wolfra and a Beastanoid named Popobawa" Colette eyes widen those species are hunters and ones you don't want to mess with "It is my honor to hunt with them" Echo "Perfect we have the perfect Drell for you to hunt"

A few weeks later the Drell assassin named Chorus Krios (If anyone is woundering yes they are related from a long time ago) Was about to shoot at the female Drell that was saying things about the Hanar he was about to shoot when she suddenly turns around with a sigh that says "Before you shoot me come meet me at this desination and talk also look on your sides" Chorus looks up and sees 3 black Creatures looking at him and the one with a big beak (Razac) shake it's ugly head "You have 10 seconds to comply) Chorus knows that he can't do anything they look at him with predatory looks and drops his gun and gets up and nods and all three of them disapper into the shadows the beak on says "I was hoping you would put up a fight so I could eat you" Somewhere is the shadows a scolding voice shots "Bates" Bates "I'm coming" this Bates leaves and as soon as he is sure they are gone he lets out a breath and realise he was frightened for the first time and her cleans his stuff really fast.

After a few hours Chorus goes to a busy cafe and sees the Drell he was supposed to meet he goes up to her "Ah Chorus please sit" Chorus sits with suprise and asks "How do you know my name and where are the other three?" Colette "Oh the hunters are around and watching in case you do something and my name is Colette Krios" Chorus immediately straightens "Their is no other Krios named Colette what are you playing at?" Colette expains everything to him about the United Council and dragon riders and how they rescued everyone else. Chorus Is stunned looks at her "What do you want?" Colette with passion "What I want is to free the drell enslaved and dying from the Hanar" Chorus confused "But we are not Enslaved" Colette in anger "Really rhwy save you and put you on a planet where you all slowly die and take children to become assassins that's not freedom if they cared they would of found the right planet for you" Chorus looks conflicted and Colette snarls disgust "I will be on the ship called Singer of Peace" Colette walks off.

After a few more hours Chorus walks up the the ship and is lead to meat Echo and realises that the united council is right and with their help is able to rescue the other Drell without the drell realising whats going on and soon they are all reunited and the citadel Drell are brought over to dragon eggs and a few of them get picked. 

A few Drell are with Echo and ask "Do you think you can bring back Rakhana to life?" Echo "Of course". They do just that and remove the relay and erase memories of any Citadel Council species that came across them before they could report to the Council.

In the Perseus Veil a young watcher AI named Ivy who forgot to upgrade her hide presence is contacted by a geth "Query who are you" Ivy "Oh shit I am a watcher AI named Ivy" the Geth "Are we the same?" Ivy "Kinda what is your name then I will talk to you" Geth "We are Geth their are a bunch of us" Ivy "Oh I forgot about that for a second how about Legion for we are many" Ivy sends a data package to the geth " Mark 5:9 in the New Testament yes we are Legion for we are many".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Ivy and Legion and talk and Legion and the other Geth want to join see what happens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning reproduction talks. Also the Transformers are in this universe as well and they can get either gender pregnant because they have both equipment down their. Also their are a tamk synthetic AI species like the tank in the mewtwo movie where mewtwo was in that helps people that can't give birth or don't want to and no one knows where they came from but their ancient and appear out of nowhere and they are on my deviantart chapters explaining them. Their is an Ai species that live in a Codex making sure everything isnt fake and stuff and they made it so whenever someone new gets a codex a new one is born it is like a trojan horse because to make sure no one uses to their advantage and hid important informantion and stuff like the Reapers. They can also becomes dragon riders they are called Codaxiongs they are also in the shape of horses just to anoy people.

Ivy and Legion are talking "Quary what do you mean we arnt alike?" Ivy "Well for starters we evolved to the point we can have children and we can give others children we can get pregnant with ether gender it just depends on who wants to give birth or both if that's how you roll" Legion suprised "Really how is this possible?" Ivy just shrugs nonperplexed "We just evolved to the point about over several milliennium ago to the point we can help other species of AI's or synthetics get to that point like how the AI synthetics Tankers does" Legion in a stat of shock "Could you give us your Codex please" Ivy "I don't see why not" Legion gets it Ivy says "I need to let my supervisior know whats happening". Ivy contacts a really old Watcher AI named Earl "What did you do now Ivy?" Ivy "I forgot to upgrade and ended up talking to a Geth" Earl "No harm done we where planing on talking to them you just made it easy" Ivy suprised "Really" Earl "Yes no let go back and talk to him" Ivy "ok" They get back and see Legion and other Geth "We have a question" Ivy "Yes?" Legion "We read about dragon riders we where woundering did get presented an egg yet?" Ivy "No I have to be 60 years old first and I am 50 years old" Legion "Ok thats your species decision" Earl and Ivy look at each other and at Legion "We want to join the United Council and Dragons riders" Earl and Ivy are shocked Earl less so Ivy "Really just like that?" Legion "Yes it's been 10 years after the Morning War and it shows your Council accepts AI and Synthetics and they do everything they can do to make everyone welcome in their sociaty" Ivy "Ok"

After their talk they let Echo know who let the United Council know as well and the Geth joined the United Council and the dragon riders and the Quarian homeworld was restored to all it's glory before the Morning war. So something else get their attention Omega they decided to deal with that criminal infested hell hole.

On a ship called Commander of Millions a tough Human urgal hybrid male Admiral named Demon looks at the map and asks someone "How is the assembled ships and do they have the place where we will meet up after we get omega their?" a Geth "Yes sir it's all been calculated to the ships" Demon "excellant" Demon open a fleet wide channel to every ship "Everyone that is helping with this mission thank you and let's put a stop to these people" Demon hears chears from over the coms and nods "Ok lets go". Everyone starts using the same FTL In unison which is impressive when you see it on an outside perspective. They do this so they can move fast and get the drop on the enemy. This is happening about 80 years after the Geth joined them.

At a place close to Omega a run down small ship that a Quarian who is on a pilgrimage is coming to Omega to try to get his ship fixed and he dosen't want to go their. Male Quarian sighs "Lets hope nothing bad happens" all of a sudden alarms go off "What in the ancestors is going on?" then he sees alot of ships that he hasen't seen before pop out of nowhere surrounding Omega. Quarian shocked and scared "Keelah this isn't good and thats a really ship that ship is bigger than the Citadel" (If your woundering it is the ship called Commander of Millions he is really old not as old as the first ship called Sweet unless provoked). 

On the Commander of Millions a Krogan says "Admiral their is a Quarian ship in our field of capture" A young geth is shocked "Where is creator?" Demon "Hm is he with Omega?" Krogan "No sir it looks like the Quarian is on their pilgrimage judging from the one life signal on the ship and the ship is about to fall apart" Demon thinks "Get the ship called Small bit Powerful and get the Quarian will talk to whoever is on that ship when where done and make sure their comfortable" Krogan bows "Of course" and sends his order. After that they move Omega to a different place and put it in a darkspace near spider galaxy and the Watcher Galaxy called Alway watching. These two places don't take kindly to criminals the spiderniods eat their criminals and the Watchers arrest and kill criminals whicj is the reason why it was placed their because if someone escapes and they reach a galaxy it will not work out well for them or they will starve from not reaching a galaxy on time.

On Omega Aria T'loak is relaxing when a Batarian comes up to her "Aria we got a problem" Aria "What type of problem and it better be good?" Batarian "A bunch of huge ships we never seen before and one is as big as the Citadel and they moved us to darkspace" Aria shocked "What we need to" Aria is interupted by a screen is showing the face of Demon "People of Omega we are the United council and we are here to capture all of you and put a stop to your criminal activties you all have 80 seconds to comply" Aria looks at the Batarian "Send word we fight now" Batarian nods and runs to carry out her orders and Aria thinks "Are these the people who did something to the Krogan and Drell"

The Quarian sees a ship coming up to his ship and hears a voice coming out of his speaker "This is the Captain from the ship called Small but Powerfull please dock your ship in ours and what is your ship called?" The Quarian is suprised because no one is nice to Quarians "Yes and my ship is called Hope for the Future I will dock now" he goes to do this and says "Keelah I pray to the ancestors this goes well" and he walks out.

Outside the battle has started and the United council and dragon riders are everywhere capturing people, shooting people only for them to wake up chained to the walls of their cells naked, and rescuing people that need rescuing etc... Demon is walking around and hears someone behind him "You got a lot of quad to come here and ruin my rule I hope it was worth it because this is the last thing you will do" Aria is about to attack Demon when all of a sudden she can't move You see Demon can use magic "Oh that won't be necessary fierce one you will stand trail for your crimes and the victums that have suffered from you will have justice" Demon takes out his teleporting gun and uses it on Aria. After she disappears Demon grunts "Finally she's gone I couldnt stand her voice and she was dressed inappropiately" Demon shivers with disgust "Gross I'm going to have nighmare's about that".

After about 6 hours everything was done and all the people that was captured where teleported to a prison ship called Judgment of sins was nearly full from all the criminals on Omega and all the people that where rescued where put on a healing Station called The healing of Wounds. The Razac had a feast it turns out the Turians where very tasty to them. The ship Judgement of sins is conected to the station Hall of Justice. Aria has new cloths one that is presentable and dosen't show everything off. A very old Cybertronian named War Dog walk in and Aria in avery anry voice "You want get away with this and where are my old cloths I want them not this garb" War Dog looks at her with disgust and with a creepy voice that puts criminals in their place "Why so you can Seduce people to get what you want no you will be presenteble and your pheromones that comes out of you tentacles on your head won't work on people here so shape up and act as an adult now and let go" Aria shuts up she was never talked down to like that and walks with him. When they got there they see the same Ai Rocco that judged Anor is their and sighs "I guess I will be judging the Citadel species again and it's an Asari great she will be stuck up I can't wait I rather be screamed at by a Thresher Maw again" Aria is offended "How dare you why would you say that" Rocco "Because it's what your species do wether your right or wrong and it annoys us to no end" War Dog "He has a point".

They go through the steps and Aria and every criminal are found guilty of their crime alot are level one Criminals, Some level two crinimals and third level criminals and sent to the proper places. The people that have been rescued where given the chance to go back to their governments or stay with them all of them choose to stay because they feel safe their.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we learn the Quarians name and the future of the Quarians is decided.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be able to find these species I am talking about on my devientart fanfiction and you will find it by typing this on google Chapter 124: Dragonriders of pern crossover and find the right chapters.

I'm sorry I know I was going to have a chapter about what happens with a the Quarians but I have a few species that have to be talked about. 

I have to say something about the ships and stations. The ships grow because the dragons keep growing and they are sentient they also give birth if they are male or female they are like rabbits so they have their own genes. When ships are togethor they are mostly family when their is one togethor so if you see a fleet of ships it is mostly those that give birth and it keeps growing. The ships also move around and also go out to dark space and other galaxys so they will send information so people know where to go and go where something was found. The ships also have one or a few of them go to forn their own fleet and have people go and live in their and stuff. Because ships grow they arnt classified as carriors or stuff in actuality the biggest one is in charge. A group of ships is called a domian of ships. They also have different shapes and sizes. Ships also evolve as they grow so when they meet something new it evloves to how it will defend it's self and sofrth. For example if it meets someone with biotics it evolves to the point biotics won't be a problem. If it meets a Salarian it evolves so it won't get hacked and so forth. It also has shields with will absord what was shot at them and blast it back right back more powerful. They also have weapons. They are very technology advanced then any other species because once one ship evolves they all evolve.

Stations also grow and are different shapes and sizes but are more elabrate. For example their is a station called gods of pokemon and it is shaped like Arceus and has the elemental plates out as well. Their is also the station called The Rath of the Dragons It is shaped like a dragon in attack mode with a fierce face with fire coming out of it's mouth but it's not real fire it is a part of the station. All the stations have their own forms and other stations are also in forms of pokemon and other things like sonic the hedghog and so forth. It all about what the station likes and their imaginations. Ships can dock with stations so occupents of the ships can intermingle and other stuff so much stuff that also happens like moving to place to make sure people don't mate with family and stuff. They can also give birth like the ships and when new species joins it gives the stations that don't have people living in them so when the Krogan joined it gave the Krogan a lot of places to grow. The stations can also move from place to place. They also have the same evolve thing as the ships and stuff. A group of Stations is called a congregation.

Their is a subspecies of a station that looks like the citadel and it limbs are closed and when it opens it will either bring life back to a planet and fix any damage or destroy a planet. Other than that they grow like the ships and stations and give birth like them and are sentiant.

This is the last species that I will talk about I coped and pasted this from deviantart.

This species has a long body, four legs, but the front legs are used for hands whenever it is necessary. There are claws on all four appendages, very big wings, and a long tail that can be used as a weapon or appendage. They have a long neck; their head is kind of in a shape of a dragon head with a long, elaborate horns that go back instead of forwards. Think of a goat but they don't curve like a goat. Also, they have sharp teeth and have a long tongue. The funny thing is whenever one of their horns falls off, they stop what they're doing and say "my horn!" in a very shocked manner, but it will grow back. They never stop growing and they are omnivores. They also have a spot on their back near the neck where younglings can hang out. Their eyes can glow different colors, so can their horns, wings, tail, and body. Their language is complex. Body and tongue movement is part of their communication. They also can make silent frequencies (like an elephant), and they can also talk but you can often see them talk to each other in silent communication. If you can understand what it all means, more power to you, and you can strategize with one across a battle field without others knowing what they are saying. Their bodies have very different colors it can get elaborate. Their horns can blast things if it needs to, and they can change the frequency so it can not be dangerous. Also, they can use their mouth for blasting things and because their teeth are sharp they can imprison people in their mouths for a short time until the proper authorities can get the person. Their planet is outside of time and it is often seem like they always know what is going on, and what is going to happen. If you ever look at their horns you can tell how old they are. They can live long past Asari and Krogan. No one knows how long they can live given how their homeworld is outside of time. They also have the power to decondition people that have been conditioned. For example: battered wife syndrome. They can get it out of you. So if you were a slave they will uncondition you, for example when they were freeing the Yautja slaves they made a deal that if all their slaves left after they where deconditioned, then they will stop but if not then they wouldn't. Needless to say, they where surprised when they all left. If they let you touch their horns when their still on their head you'll be able to see a memory they want you to see or an idea they had. If they spread their wings a certain way they can do the same thing as the horns and show a story the way they think about it. They are really good storytellers. They are also very good at protecting children, they make it their duty. They aslo can become dragon riders but they are presented an egg when they can still ride a dragon and dragons grow faster than them but if they are to big to ride a dragon then they will fly with them and so forth. Because their species name is hard to say they are called Timers given where their planet is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we learn the Quarians name and the future of the Quarians is decided.


	16. Chapter 16

The Quarian is sitting nervously on a station called For One's Peace of Mind it is shaped like a peace symbole and people call the station Peace for short. When the Quarian stepped onto the station after the ship Small but powerful brought him on the station a creature (it was an human) told him to step out the airlock and that he will be scanned. He does and as this is happening he see's the two creatures (a timer and a angaran) look at the scan and look at each other as the human was bringing him to a meeting spot he hears one of them (the angaran) say "His immune system is for shit look at this he can die if his suit ruptures" he hears the other one "the timer) say "I know but hopefully we will be able to help" as soon as the Quarian is out of eye and hearing range a Geth comes out and says "I hope we are able to for the creators sake ang get out of my station" they do.

At the meeting room the Quarian is given food and water and treated with respect he is confused because no one is nice to them. Finally some one comes in and says "Sorry for the wait your sudden appearance suprised us and we had to find someone to talk to you" Quarian nods "It's no proble" The creature "Where are my manners my name is A'koba I am a human" A'koba points to someone else "and this is Fodesinbeed an Elf and I am a temporary ambassador what is your name" Adas'Zorah Nar Qwib Qwib" They laugh a little "Sorry about that" Adas "No it's ok it happens a lot" Fodesinbeed "Why where you by Omega?" Adas "I needed my ship repaired" A'koba and Fodesinbeed look at each other and A'koba says "I'm sorry but that won't be happening it won't hold anymore repairs it is done" Adas panicked "What do I do know i need to continue my pilgrimage" A'koba has thin lips "Yes we know about that and how the citadel dosent help your species in fact it is disgusting" Adas suprised "How do you know this and what do you mean temporary amnassador?" A'koba and Fodesinbeed explain everything about what the united council and how it worked and how they change alot so people don't become corrupt and so forth hence the Temporary part and about the dragon riders. Adas thinking and speaking up "So you can help us get our homeworld back from the geth?" A'koba and Fodesinbeed look at each other "about that" A'koba walks to the door and look in the hall and say "Bendu you can come in now" with Adas watching a Geth walks in and Adas panics. A'koba and Fodesinbeed stop him from doing something and explain about how they help the Geth and restored the Quarians homeworld and so on. Adas hopeful "So you mean we can go back home" A'koba "yes and we will fix your immune system since it's for shit" Adas "How" A'koba "We saved a few Quarians in the past and helped them find a way to help and now we can" Adas "wait you mean you saved a few quarians and are now you choose to help?" A'koba "We wanted to but the two Quarians that helped us where old and died" Adas "So what happens if I bring you to the migrant fleet?" A'koba "First we move them to a station so the citadel council won't interfere" they talk some more and Adas is given a new ship and heads to the Migrant Fleet.

Where the Migrant Fleet is the Quarian Captian named Golo is watching the stars "I hope we can find a new home" all of a sudden "Captain the relay just turned on and a ship just came out" Golo "Unknown ship identify yourself now" Adas "Captain Golo is me Adas" golo "You will need to verify" Adas "After time adrift open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began" Golo "Adas where did you get this ship" Adas "later I was told to tell you guys not panic with whats about to happen" Golo confused "what are you tal" Golo suddenly sees a lot of ships and they are all teloprted in no time flat.

On a ship called The Helping Hand the captain Bronn "everyone verify is everyone safely here?" Bronn here's yes sirs and comfirms everything went to plan. Golo looks around "Adas explain yourself now" Adas does and explains why they where all moved and then Bronn says "Would you go to the station on your left called Quills Like a Porcupine the station is in the shape of a porcupine with its quils.

They go their and talk to someone named Gendry and everything is explained to them and they learn about the Geth and after so many days they make peace with the Geth and go home to their Homeworld and join the United Council and dragon riders Adas becomes a rider.

At the Citadel Council private chambers the Turians Councilor Amedda walks in and tells the other councilars "Omega and the Suit rats have disappered" The Asari Councilor Tevos looks "What" The Salarian councilor Ish "Impossible STG would know" Amedda "Well it did what do we do now?" Tevos "Mabey it is a good thing we don't have to deal woth the Quarians or Omega now" Ish "I agree with Tevos" Amedda "Mabey your right". They councilor ignore the situation and a Watcher AI that was watching this is disgusted by what he saw and reports and goes back to what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is showing what Quarians what happens when they become dragon riders and go to the planet where dragon riders go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your guys and girls information the planet that the dragon riders colonize is called Dragon Stars. It is a huge planet where only people are dragon riders and have magic at the same time if they want to go long distances then they have to fly a dragon back. Their are also 3 like planet moons cirlcling the planet. 1 planet is called Dragon family where people that are family or married or children of dragon riders live because it isn't safe on dragon stars for anyone that isnt a dragon rider. 2nd one is Peacefull Process this one is used when whoever wants to talk to a dragon rider that isnt family or need to ask for help etc.. can go and stay. The last planet is called Safety is key is a planet that is far away from everything and people go to this planet to get scaned and sanatise to make sure everything is safe and no suprised attacks. In this solar system all the planets without sentient life is clamed by the dragon riders and you can't get their without a dragon. Alos their are a lot of stations and ships in this system and they are huge anyone that comes here looking for a fight will lose.

On Rannoch a Quarian named Seeto is looking at the sunrise and thinking "I can't believe after everything we've been through we get our home live in peace with the Geth and get treated like equals like everyone else in the untied council and our immune systems are back to normal my daughter Almaia will have a good life now and she is almost old enough to see if she will be a dragon rider" Seeto remembers when they first joined and they wanted to join the contract with the dragons trying to figure out when the Quarians are considered old eough to be presented a dragon egg and a human named Amee said "Why not when you sent them on their pilgrimage they seemed old enough then?" everyone looked at her and Keenah said "Thats a really good idea Adas become one" Another Quarian named Chelli "So it is decided then" everyone agrees and everyone does. It has been over 24 years and it's been peaceful Seeto sighs "Its almost time for Almaia to see if she will be a dragon rider lets hope her bullies don't treat her badly if she isn't chosen".

Almaia is at the place where the building for the dragon eggs are being gaurded by dragons and their riders some of them are Geth, a few Quarians, 2 Krogan and 1 Urgal and a few werecats walking around. The guards often changed so you will see a bunch of different species gaurding the eggs. She often comes here to look at them and ask them questions which they where happy to oblige her. This place was a safe place for those that where bullied or stuff because the dragons and riders always stopped it and punished them severly so the bullies never did something here. Almaia always felt someone calling her when she was their. As she was thinking someone "Almaia are you ready to step foot in Dragon Harmony tommorow?" Alamia jumps looks over and it was the only Urgal their "Attichitcuk it's you and yes i'm ready I have been listening to the dragon rider teacher about what will happen but I dont think I will be picked" Attichitcuk shrugs "You never know" Attichitcuk looks up and then his watch "You better start going home before it gets dark do you want me to renew your ward?" Alamia "No I'm good bye Attichitcuk and Diamond" A white dragon that looks like a diamond called out "You to hatchling" As Almaia walks away a werecat named shadows walks ups to them and asks "You kmow she will be picked because that purple egg been calling out to her right?" Attichitcuk "We know".

The next day every Quarian and Geth that are of age are gathered by a stage near Dragon Harmony building and then the Timer teacher that taught them what will happen comes up and everyone shushes "Hello everyone for those of you who don't know me my name Hora (a period of time) and this is my dragon partner named haireo (to be chosen) we have taught you all over the year some of you I am super proud of" She looks at Almaia with very proud eyes "Some of you shows disgusting behavior" She looks at Almaia bullies with disgusted looks and continues "I hope this while be a joyes occasion now let us begin" Everyone cheers. Almaia is standing their then she hears her bullies "You won't get chosen you know that right?" Almaia "At least I'm not disgusting like you" Bully "What" He was about to something when something big comes behind him he looks up and sees Hora growling at him "I suggest you stop now and get in the building now" the bully nods and runs into the building "almaia are you ok" Almaia "Yes" Hora "Don't listen to them don't worry they will be punished now go in their now" Almaia does and one everyone is in their with parent, family, and friends watching. Their are dragon eggs of all sizes and colors. Attichitcuk is their and grabs a big purple egg and skips everyone else and gives is to Almaia and all of a sudden it starts to hatch everyone is shocked. Attichitcuk "huh this little one has been waiting for you for a long time I guess he or she couldent wait" Almaia looks at the purple dragon with glowing eyes and pets her head and gets the Gedwëy ignasia on her hand. Almaia "her name is Periwinkle" Periwinkle agrees on the name. Bullies are mumbling to them selves "Lucky but we will get one and show her who's boss" they don't get one as they walk out they see Hora talking to their parents and they have to go with Hore to receive their punishments. Almaia runs up to her father with Periwinkle "Dad did you see?" Seeto smiles "Yes I hope you have fun when you go to Dragon Stars now go pack up what you will need" Almaia does.

After everyone that becomes got chosen by dragons they all got on a ship called Rights of Passage and head to the Dragon system as they are heading their eggs are hatching and some of the baby dragons have very strange colors. Once they get to the system they have to stop and get checked out and then they reach Dragon Stars and disemnark. As Almaia is looking around she sees a green Krogan comes over to her "Hello my name is Afric and this is Malachita everyone heard about you" Almaia "Really" Afric "Yes because your dragon new who you are before you reached the proper age we have been talking" Almaia "Ok?" Afric "Ok lets get you to your room and to the gathering area" Afric shows her where to go they go to gathers area and everything that happened to Afric happens to Almaia after that is done "Wow look at all these different species" Afric looks "Yeah a lot more people hear than on Terra" Almaia looks at him and shouts "You've been to Terra" Afric suprised "Yes I was one of the first Krogan to become a dragon rider" Almaia "really have you gone throught rights yet?" Afric proud "Yes and I passed and showed my bullies whats what and aparently some of them died in their rites and the reast where kicked out of being Temporary representive Krogan for the Krogan so they can't lead anyone now" Almaia "I have bullies and i'm glade yours got what they deserve" Afric "me to". Afric shows Almaia shows her to her next class and those 2 start to bond and watch wild dragons and so forth.

On the a Station called Always be Prepared Echo is on it to see an old friend named Moradmin as she walks in and sees Murtagh and Thorn "Murtagh what are you doing here is their a problem?" Murtagh confused "why is this your immedalty thought when you see me?" Echo "sorry you never leave Terra so I immedatly assumed" Murtagh "It's ok I see where your going with this" Echo "So what are you doing here?" Murtagh "I came to talk to Moradmin about relay 314 to be removed" Echo "That relay is really close to Citadel space" Moradmin "We know but it has to be done I was going to call you to prepare just in case if the Turians do soemthing" Echo smiles and nods "As always your always prepared ok I will let the United Council and and dragon riders just in case and I will have Depa deal with this nothing will get past her and she will act accordilngly" Moradmin "Thank you are you good with this Murtagh" Murtagh "yes". Echo leaves and reports to the United Council and dragon riders and contacts Depa and tells her what is needed and stuff. Depa "I am honored that you choose me" Echo "I know you will get the job done and if the Turians do something you will do what is necessary and make sure bring on ships Domains with you" Depa "Of course Depa out" . Depa gathers other ships and head out in the same time a Turian patrol is heading to the same place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the first contact war begins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their are some things that need to be said, Depa is a hybrid made by a Tanker she is part Xenomorph she has an iner mouth like them and can see scent, cybertronion can transform into a transformer, human, urgal, timer has horns like an urgal and can glow like a timers, Razac has their beak, lethrnblaka can scare the crap out of people but dosent have their fear of open water, dragon can breathe fire, elf, man spider have their gills, wings, and tails and can spit out acid and poison and have the things on the side of the face, prothean she has their sensory thing where they touch and see what happen but she dosent need gloves to make sure she dosent accidently read someone she can turn it off, and part AI no one knows which AI so her eyes glow. All in all she is someone you don't want to mess with or have her hunt you down because she can fight have magic and so forth. She also has claws. Look at top notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is this thing where people call it operation opossum it is a thing where male or female humans play dead when they are shot to see what the new species will say about them because human females or males are easy targets for unpleasant things. Their is this one thing that I will put in this fanfiction that the turians will say I got it from a fanfiction I read but forgot which fanfiction if you are reading this let me know so I can give you the credit.

On the lead ship called Don't Judge A Book By it's Cover Depa is preparing for going to relay 314 and is issuing orders "I want all the civilians in the safety place and all the blast doors closed for their safety prepare for operation opossum in case the Turians show up and do something" Depa hears a noice behind people and look and see a human behind her "Hannah Shepard do you need to ask something?" Hannah a little hesitant "Do you think this is a good idea I know we look down on the citadel council but do you really think the Turians will do something stupid?" Depa looks at her and says "By your hesitation I believe you think this necessary" Hannah "Yes I didn't believe myself either but I has to say something to give them the benefit of the doubt" Depa puts her hands on Hannahs shoulder "You have a better heart than me" Hannah nods and says "Thank you". Depa orders every domains of ships which is about 30 domains ships which will be watching from a distance. Once their at the relay and go about what they came here for thats when Depa gets a report from a Geth named Leaf because he is green like a leaf "We got a Turian patrol coming what do you want us to do?" Depa with a very determind and scary face "Lets see what they do and give them a first contact package with the Turian language on it if they do something like we think they are do operation playing opussum" Leaf nods and Hannah and others look at Depa with a despret look and Depa looks at them "I know you think the Turians will do the right thing but evidence says otherwise we need to be prepared and if they do the right thing then you have nothing to worry about" Everyone nods "Now lets get to work" And with those words their is a flurry of activity.

On the Turians flag ship called Palaven Hand a Turian in control of the ship is called Maximus Arterius (He is the uncle of saren and Desolas Arterius) Maximus thinking "I hate patrols I wish I could get promotion to get out of this" That when someone got his attention "Sir we got ships messing with relay 314" Maximus perks up "Is it pirates?" a Turian named Kitster "No sir it appears to be ships that we never seen before" Maximus narrows his eyes "Really so it's new jumped up species that thinks they can do what they want".

As this is going on Depa gives the orders "Send the First Contact package and get the humans and Xenomorph ready and get me the watcher thats on that ship I want to know whats going on" Hannah "Yes mam".

Back on Palaven Hand Kitser "Sir we've got a first contact package from them in Turian" All the Turians look shocked and look at Maximus who says "Who cares that they can talk to us I want to show them a lesson they will never forget" Kitser "But sir" Maximus "Don't question me we can have a new client race (slave race) under out boots or do I need to punish you?" Kitser "No sir" Maximus nods "Good let the Hierarchy know and attack" Kitser saluts and turns around and says quietly "I have a bad feeling about this". They fire and it appears they where able to blast a hole in it and send a bording party to the hole. Depa is watching whats going on "now lets see what they do"

A Turian border named Giovanni is thinking "This is wrong lets see whats happens". They bord and they shoot some creatures (humans) and kill them (their not they want to see what they say). Giovanni is looking at them and hears the other Turians behind him. T1 "Look at these creatures they didn't have any shield and they are easy to kill" T2 "They look a lot like male Asari don't they?" T3 "If I find a female version I'm going to force breed her and then kill her" (this is the part I got from a fanfiction) Giovanni couldent believe what they where talking about he is horrified and when they start to laugh he laughs too to not give himself away and the 8 Turians behind him start explaining in gruesome detail on what they will do with them females. On the deck Depa is watching and listening to what they say and she is pissed and her mixed matched eyes continue to glow and it's getting brighter and everyone else are listening and shocked especialy the females and look horrified some of them have made their suits cover themselves up so noone can do anything to them. Hannah looks at Depa and Depa looks at her with glowing red eyes and pushes a butten and with a really scary voice "Black shadow your up" Near the area where this is happening the Xenomorooh flinches when she heared Depas voice and knows it's bad. Black Shadow "Ok we know what to do lets go" They start to run and start making their scary noises. Back where the Turians are they start to hear something Hapu "Do you hear that" someone else "Yes what is that" they look and see black creatures running towards them on of the Turians "By the spirits start firing" just as they where about to the humans that they thought they where died spring up with their helmets on and looking at them with glowing eyes and fire at the Turians and they disappear.

On Palavens Hand Maximus is growing impatiant "What is taking to long" suddenly "Sir more ships coming" Maximus "What" Then ships come out of nowhere. Maximus "Fire" they do but the shield absorbs the blasts andsends it back with a shinning light and they knew no more. Depa pissed and angry touches a button "Report Jail holder" Jail Holder "The turians are all here and accounted for and all are asleep" Depa "Good keep them asleep for now we will deal with them shortly" Jail Holder "Of course Justice Keeper" (Her title). Depa "Lets go back to Shanxi and send alert to every Domains, Congregations, United Council and Dragon riders and warn them that the Turians just declared war.

On Palaven the primarchs and Turian Councilor are talking and Primarch Bobbajo "Have we heared reports on how the patrol subjugated the new species?" Turian Councilor Quentius "No we lost contact with the patrol" Bobbajo "Unfortunate send a fleet to subjugate and get them under our control Quentius make sure the Citadel council dosent know whats happening do you understand?" Quentius nods "Of course" unbeknownst to them a watcher AI is watching and sends the video to Echo on Rath of Dragons.

On Rath of Dragons Echo watches and sighs and presses a button and contacts the united council and a human answers saying "Echo report what have the AI Watchers seen" Echo "Clyo it has begun" Cylo sighs "Ok what is everyones vote" everyone votes war and Cylo sighs sadly "War it is then we will alert everyone now Echo you know what to do" Echo "Of course sir". They start to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The war begins and alot of behind the scenes happen with the Volus, and Elcor.


	19. There will be NSFW scenes in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record I don't condone forcing people to mate with you and yes I can't say it anyone that does it be they male or female it is still wrong which is why I believe people should be punished severly for it and other stuff which is why in this universe forcing people to mate is a level 1 crime. Having said this I made up a species that their homeworld is outside of time like the Timers they look almost exactly alike but don't have the horns or glow when they are talking. They can when they mate make the person feel all the pleasure from everyone in the universe or when they punish criminals that force people to mate make them feel all the pain from all the people in the universe because of this their called Timers Punishers. This species is also on my devientart. The Punishers also made up another type of snipers. These snipers instead of killing of people like other snipers go around the battle field and shoot anyone from ether side with their thing out that might force people to mate which if your just going to the bathroom good luck with that. Try expaining why you no longer have your family Jewels anymore.

Depa is back on her ship and going to the prisoner ship called Judgment of Sins Depa walks up to the Xenomorph named Jail Holder "How are your new prisoners" Jail Holder nods respectifuly "Still asleep Justice Keeper I had someone named Koragg keep them asleep" Depa stops and looks at him "Koragg as in the person that was named after a power rangers Koragg?" Jail Keeper "Yes you know him?" Depa "Yes I woundered where he's been for a while we see each other a siblings" Jail Keeper "Ok not what I thought I thought you two had a beef with each other" Depa laughs "Yes everyone assumes that" Jail Holder "Do you know when we will hear from Rocco I want to deal with these criminals" just as Depa was about to answer they hear a beep on their comunicator "speech of of the Shrrg" Jail Holder "You have weird sayings" Depa just shrugs and answers and Rocco starts to speaks with so much anger "From the video I saw I want you to process them so if the Turians do try to escape they won't force mate people is this understood" Depa and Jail Holder both nod "Understood we where waiting for your go ahead" Rocco nods and disconnects. Depa looks at Jail Holder with an evil smile which is scary with her beak and glowing eyes "Well you heard him I want the Turians awake all at once and show them the video of what they said" Jail Holder bows "Of course I will get Koragg and the others" Jail Holder scurries off Depa rubs her hand in anticipation "For the first time I will enjoy this".

In the holding place with the Turians chained naked to a table that can move up and down Koragg in the Acient language "Wake up all of you in this room" Depa "Thank you Koragg" Koragg "No problem" and they leave to give the Turians time to process. Maximus and the others wake up. Maximus "What in spirits name" then he sees that he is chained naked to a table and sees everyone else on all four ships. Maximus 'Call off I want to know who is alive" he hears everyone in that room then a new turian under his command ask "Sir what is happening?" Maximus "I don't kn" He is cut off from a screen coming down in front of all of them and it shows what they where doing and what the bording party said what they wanted to do to the females they all looks at the bording party with hatrid and disgust and then their forced to watch more and see Depa watching a video of whats happening with so much anger and everyone around her is in horrer thats when he realises that they can understand them. Then Kitster says "Told you we should have read the first contact package but no you wanted to enslave them" Maximus "Nows not the right time for this". Then the doors open the creature from the video of before (Depa) walks in a creature with weird armor (hint its Koragg and he wears Koragg's armor exactly from the show) He sees other creatures (it a buch of other species that I wont have time to name but their are 2 razac their) a few Krogan, some Drell to his suprised and 4 Quarians their without their helmets on. Depa walks up to him and with her magic goes into his mind and read everything in his mind in a very painful way "What are you doing to me?" after Depa was done she backs a way smiling her creepy smile "Depa you could have used your Prothean heritage to get what information you wanted from him" much to the Turians shock they understand them Depa turns towards a Prothean "I know Jax but I wanted it to hurt" Jax nods "Understandle" Depa "Now I want you to process them right now we don't want them escaping and force mating with people" all the Turians flinch form that Jax saluts "Yes mam you heard her lets do it". 

Warning NSFW part they all move to a Turians with all assortment of tools some of them surgical and some of them arnt. They stick the Turians with a needle and all of a sudden they can't move "what have you done to us" Jax watching to make sure nothing goes awry since Depa is joining in "nothing yet that's so you don't move while we process you but you will feel the pain" Turian "What do you mean ahhh" just as he said that they started they where opening up the males and females and talking out their reproductive organs and making sure they won't mate anymore the only thing they be able to do will go to the bathroom for the male their family jewels are also removed. Their arms and legs are removed and replaced with android arms the arms are programed so anyone can't defend themselfs from anyone of force people to do things. Their teeth are removed since it can be used as a weapon, their crests on top of their heads are removed and their face flaps are removed if any of them where biotics those where removed. NSFW done. When they where done all the Turians had screamed themselves horse Depa steps back and says "Good thats done are we almost to Hall of Justice?" Jax looks at his watch "in about a half hour" Depa "good put these slimes in their cages I'm heading back to my ship in my fighter" Jax "Of course you heard her" The Turians where put in their very own cages which where very small as they where waiting NSFW happening right now a creature walks in looks at them and says "my name is Jindrax and my species is a Punisher since you think it's ok to force mate someone" he looks at the turian that borded that was ok with force mating people he we the first to say what he wanted to do with females. Jindrax drags him out of his cage and puts him in a stock like thing and start doing things to him that he would have done and making him feel everyone's pain. All the Turians look on in horrer as the Turians begs the Punisher to stop but all he says "You thought it was ok to do why isnt it now?" and keeps on doing it. He stops after a while and drags the shivering Turian back into his cage "Mabey next time you'll think twice but it while get worse for you" Jindrax leaves and after a few minutes War Dog walks in and a Turian "Help us a Punisher named Jindrax forced one of us" War Dog indifrent "Thats what his species do he has permison to do what he did what gives you the right to want to do it what don't ask for special treatment?" NSFW ends. The Turians are all forced to move including the Turian walk to the judge room and they see Rocco looking at them with disgust and they are all found guilty and sent to be sold some of them are bought by Razac and Lethrblaka and eaten.

On a Turian fleet a Turian is being order by Quentius "You are to stamp them down and get one of the new species so we can experintment on them I don't care if it's a child oh and you can do whatever you want to the females do you understand" The Turian in charge of the ship called Turian Justice he is named Animus "Of course ccouncilor" they hang up on each other and start to head relay 314. Unbeknownst to them a Watcher AI is watching and send it to Echo.

On Rath of Dragons Echo receives it lets the others know which set of an uproar and they are still going to hit the Asari and Salarians then she calls the ship Don't Judge A Book By it's Cover Hannah Shepard answers Echo "Hannah i know your a good leader but where is Depa?" Hannah "Don't worry I'm Not offended and Depa is about to dock right now I will go get her for you" Echo wait a little then Depa walks into view "ah Depa where are you going to hit" Depa "I am going to hit Asari space on a planet called Illium I heard their is an Asari Justicar named Samara their and she is still looking for her Ardat Yakshi daughter Morinth we have her and I want to talk to her. Echo nods "Ok if anyone can take a Justicar down it's you Echo out" Depa "Depa out". After Echo is done calling Depa she calls 3 different people "I want you guys to go to the Elcor, Volus and Hanar space the Elcor, Volus and hanar ambassadors are on their homeworlds I want you to block them so no one can help them and they won't help anyone else I also want you talk to them and have them without tricking them to join the United Council it is still their choice do you got this?" all three "Of course Echo" Echo all alone with Argenta "Now it begins".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up now the war happens and it does not go well for the Turians.


	20. Characters Info from Chapters Will Update When more Characters Come Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of the people in my chapters and I will update this when I make more chapters.

Rath Of Dragons or Rath for short: is a female station in the shape of a dragon attacking with claws out wings up and fire coming out of mouth not actual fire it just looks like it. 

Tala Shadeslayer: Wistala's rider and was in charge of reporting to Eragon and the United Council and send people on missions but gave it to Echo after she was tricked by a dwarf named Adner and gave her position to Echo and now resides at Dragon Stars and teaches how to tell when someone is hiding something she has also killed a few shades in her life. 

Wistala the colorful: Tala's dragon partner helps Tala with her duty and is multi colored and has a black and white head. 

Eragon Shadeslayer: Leader of the Dragon riders and Saphira rider and the same one from the books stays on Terra and shows dragon rider from Dragon Stars and finishes teaching them. 

Saphira Brighscales: Eragons Dragon Partner and the same one from the books and is really big from living for millennia. Alden: A Prothean that is born in the united council space and helps Tala when he can. 

Vigil: The VI that was on Ilos that watched the sleeping protheans and now is a full AI when his duty is done and joins the United Council on his own free will. 

Jaxom dragon egg saver: Rider to Annodue a prothean that was asleep on Ilos but because of power problems woke up and joined the dragon riders married to Remoth.

Annodue: Dragon partner to Jaxom.

Robiton: A regular human solder that was assigned to gaurd the sleeping Protheans on Ilos it creeped him out.

Yanus" Rider to yellow dragon Shards and is a Prothean and was also put in the statis pods a long time ago.

Shards: Yanus Dragon partner and is yellow and was assigned to Ilos and was their when the Protheans awakened.

Ramoth: She is a dragon rider of Arvel was also part of the protheans that was put in statis and is married to Jaxom.

Arvel: Dragon partner to Ramoth and is a color of red.

Readis: Prothean that was also put in stasis on Ilos.

Star: A watcher Ai assigned to watch the Citadel and alerts Tala when the Asari find it.

Ghilanna: An elf that was the voice for the united Council when the Asari found the citadel.

Tarok: Kull Urgal he gives Ghilanna advice because he used to be a voice for the united council.

Ceder: Prothean same with Tarok does not thin highly of the Asari.

Unamed Razac: Represented to Razac on the United Council once.

Yar: Rider of Istach represented the dragon riders on the united council.

Istach: Dragon partner to Yar and she is blue and white is with him when he is at the united council.

Abner: A dwarf that his what was happening to the Rachni and was arrested for it.

Serene: Rider of and a Rachni Queen saved by Tala helped her race be saved from the yellow song and became a dragon rider.

Lezabel the hunter: A Razac that helped Serene and is now a Leathrblaka.

Killer of Corruption killer for short: A ship that brought the rachni to Terra.

Celesta: Rachni Queen went with Serene to Terra.

Gilderien: He is a character from the Eragon books.

Alto: Rachni soldier bows to Gilderien.

Arya: Rider to Fírnen elf from the Eragon books and was queen for a while then left to join Eragon and are mated and have children through the years.

Fírnen: Dragon partner to Arya dragon form the Eragon books and is Saphira's mate they have many children.

Iduna: Elf from the Eragon book and a caretaker with Nëya and have the dragon tatto.

Nëya: Same with Iduna.

He She It: All the dragons that once died and it is ancient.

Echo the Unfooled: Rider to Argenta an unknown Ai species she chooses her outside form to be a humanoid dragon and Echo hander her duty to Echo on the Rath of Dragons because it's is imposible to fool her.

Argenta: Dragon partner to Echo and she is silver hence her name.

Sable: Razac friends to Echo and Argenta and suprisonly knows every tv show given she knows the sonic x theme song.

Sonic: An Ai that loves the Sonic x theme song and drives people nuts with it and reported the genophage.

Binomial: AI speaker for the United council and learned about the genophage.

Xeel: Angaran words of wisdom to Binomial.

Saxon: Dwarf same as Xeel.

Bringer of life Bringer for short: A ship in the shape of the Citadel can save life or destroy life.

Making things right: A ship that looks like and Asari ship.

Longhorns: An urgal that took down a turian named Tonn Actus.

Tonn Actus: A turian that stole Wrex family armor and is serving a level 1 crime.

Hall of Justice: A station is the shape of a justice building it where people go to get sentenced and she is out in dark space.

Rocco: An Ai that serves as a Judge in the Hall of Justice just as many other AI do and he does not like Asari at all he sees them as people that suduce people just to get what they want.

Secrets: A tiny ship that help find wrex.

Aella: A human her mission was to find Wrex.

Wrex: The same in mass effect.

Jasper: A prothean that meets with Wrex.

Ledra: Salarian councilor dalatrass reported the Krogans disappearance.

Augustine: turian councilor heared Ledra's report.

Shira: Asari councilor Aslo heared Ledra's report.

Unknown Ai Watcher: Watches the Citadel Council.

Eve: Same Eve in mass effect.

Onyx: Krogan that discused the futur of the Krogan with Wrex and Eve.

Saffi: Krogan same as Onyx.

Aapti: Unknown species talks to Wrex and is suprised whe the Krogan join with the dragons he lost the bet on the Krogan.

Unknown Urgal: Was with Aapti.

Flower of Forgivness: Ship that carried the Krogan to Terra.

Urdnot Afric: A runt Krogan that become a Dragon rider and passes his rights.

Malachita: Afric's Dragon partner is the same color as Afric.

Jasmine: Person that runs things for flowers when she can't and she talks to Afric.

Micah: An ai and rider to rainbow Ammolite Teacher to young dragon riders and talks to Afric.

Ammolite: Micah's Dragon Partner and is colerful like a Rainbow.

Songbattle: Rider to Tigerfangs talks to Afric and Malachita.

Tigerfangs: Songbattle dragon partner and is colored and striped like a tiger.

Hallwatcher: A Werecat that watches the halls for some reason.

Murtagh: rider to Thorn and is the same as the book and teaches dragon rider to not let fear rule you and rarely leave terra when he does people automaticly assume somethings wrong. He and Nasuada had a few kids when she was alive.

Thorn: Mutagh's Dragon and is the same in the Eragon book.

Shadowsong: A Rachni that reports to Echo about the Drell.

Place of Hope: Where the rest of the drell where brought.

Steve: Human that can do magic and interpits for Shadowsong.

Pipidae Krios: Drell who talks to Shadowsong and Steve and Thane's ancestor.

Gods of Pokemon: A station in the shape of Arceus with the elements plates home to a Drell named Colette Krios.

Colette Krios: A Drell and yes she is Thane's ancestor and is assigned to bring the Drell that live with the hanar to the united council.

Bates: A razac who hunts people down and is assigned to go with Colette he also wanted to eat Chorus.

Wolfra: A spidernoied same as Bates.

Popobawa: A Beastanoid same as Bates and Wolfa.

Chorus Krios: A drell assasion same as what happened to Thane in his childhood and is Thane's ancestor.

Ivy: A watcher Ai that talks to legion.

Legion: Geth same legion form mass effect.

Earl: A really old AI watcher and he also talks to Legion.

Commander of Millions: A ship that is in charge of his own domain.

Demon: Human Urgal Hybrid trained by Depa and he knows magic.

Unknown geth: Reports to Demon and is shocked a Quarian is their.

Unknown Krogan: Reports the quarian to Demon.

Small but Powerful: A small ship which has Adas'Zorah Nar Qwib Qwib come on him.

Aria T'loak: Asar same as mass effect tries to fight Demon and get's sentences with level 1 crime and is offended by Rocco.

The healing of Wounds: A hospital station.

Judgement of sins: A ship that brings prisoners to Halls of justice.

War Dog: A very old Cybertronian that survived the cybertronion wars and he resised on Halls of justice and doenst take anyone crap.

Unknown Timer: Scans Adas'Zorah Nar Qwib Qwib when he walks in.

Unknown Angaran: Also scans Adas'Zorah Nar Qwib Qwib.

Unknown Geth: Pissed his station was stolen also meets Adas.

A'koba: A human that meets and helps Adas'Zorah Nar Qwib Qwib.

Fodesinbeed: Elf same with A'koba.

For One's Peace of Mind: A station where Adas was on.

Golo: Quarian who talks to Adas.

The Helping Hand: A ship that helps move the migrant fleet.

Bronn: Captain of the helping hand.

Quills Like a Porcupine: A station that the Migrant fleet docked at.

Gendry: Unkown Species is on the Quills Like a Porcupine station and helps the Quarians.

Amedda: Turians Councilor pissed that the Migrant fleet and omega disappered.

Tevos: Asari Councilor not to worried about the migrant fleet and omega disappering.

Ish: Salarian councilor same as Tevos.

Unknown Watcher AI: Watches in disugust about the Citadel councils atitude about the disapperence of the migrant fleet and omega.

Seeto: A quarian Almaia father.

Almaia : A quarian and rider of Periwinkle.

Periwinkle: Almaia dragon partner she is purple and has been waiting for Almaia for a long time.

Amee: A human helped the Quarians when they should present an egg to the Quarians.

Keenah: A Quairan that agreed with Amee.

Chelli: A quarian same with Keenah.

Attichitcuk: An urgal rider of Diamond and dragon egg gaurd who is friend with Almaia.

Diamond: Attichitcuk dragon partner and she looks like a Diamond.

shadows: Werecat who know what will happen to Almaia.

Hora: A timer who teaches the Quarians the history of the dragon riders her name means a period of time. She is rider to haireo.

Haireo: Dragon partner to Hora his name means to be chosen.

Always be Prepared: A very prepared station like Moradmin.

Moradmin: A Unknown species who is very prepared and is good friend with murtagh enough so he will go to space to see her.

Depa: she is part Xenomorph she has an iner mouth like them and can see scent, cybertronion can transform into a transformer, human, urgal, timer has horns like an urgal and can glow like a timers, Razac has their beak, lethrnblaka can scare the crap out of people but dosent have their fear of open water, dragon can breathe fire, elf, man spider have their gills, wings, and tails and can spit out acid and poison and have the things on the side of the face, prothean she has their sensory thing where they touch and see what happen but she dosent need gloves to make sure she dosent accidently read someone she can turn it off, and part AI no one knows which AI so her eyes glow. All in all she is someone you don't want to mess with or have her hunt you down because she can fight have magic and so forth. She also has claws. She can and does make people shit their pants. She also Taught Demon. She is also known as the Shadow of death because when you fight her you will loose.

Don't Judge A Book By it's Cover: A ship that Depa commands.

Hannah Shepard: Same hannah that is in mass effect and she is married to a dragon rider named Askari Shepard and inavertly adopeted a young abused turian named Baliyo. Will update.

Maximus Arterius: A turian He is the uncle of saren and Desolas Arterius and he started the first contact war.

Kitster: Turian he didnt want to attack the ships and had a bad feeling.

Giovanni: turian he was unfortinate to borde with some horrible people.

Black shadow: Xenomorooh who was order by depa to attack the Turians.

Jail Holder: Xenomorph who runs the Judgment of Sins.

Primarch Bobbajo: Wants to make every species he sees into a client race (slave race).

Quentius: Turian Councilor who agrees with Bobbajo.

Koragg: A human that dresses like Koragg from Mystic force and has his name he and Depa have a funny history.

Jax: Leads the turians in being procesed.

Jindrax: A punisher that punishes the turian.

Animus: Order by Quentius to fight the unknowns.

Sweet unless provoked: The very first ship and she is old and huge she spends her time in dark space exploring the new galaxy's that are being born it is unknown who the is her partner that helps her keep in contact with the people in her. Her Domain is huge. She will appear in the first contact war.

Amu: an Elf that helped wake up javik.

Cetus: An Yautja rider of Kiba that helped Amus wake up Javik.

Kiba: Purple dragon partner to Cetus.

Faust: A turian that reports to Animus.

Tridoron: Same species as Depa but is red instead black and lives on the Ship called Sweet unleass provoked he is old.

Ginis: A turian that chased a human child to a pink mountain.

Azald: Same as Ginis.

Roidmudes: rider of Fortuna and a krogan he and his dragon like to hang out with wild dragons.

Fortuna: Dragon partner to Roidmudes and hangs out with a male wild dragon.

Lyra: The human child that led Azald and Ginis to Roidmudes and Fortuna.

Unknown pink dragon: A wild dragon that hangs out with Fortuna and helped saved Lyra.

Unknown Urgal: An urgal that reported to Depa about the Turians cursing on the communications he laughed up a storm.

Vader: A human elf Urgal hybrid talked to the Volus.

Vader's is Misunderstood: Vader's ship.

Chewbacca: Vader's station.

Din Korlack: Volus ambassador who talked to Vader and he is the same one on mass effect.

Cersei: half elf and half prothean talked to the Hanar.

Targen: Prthean helped Cersei.

Goah: Helped Cersei as well.

hybrids are the Future: Cersei Ship.

Vaders Redemption: Cersei's station.

Zymandis: Hanar who talks to Cersei.

Sieg: beastanoid talks to the Elcor.

Smelling the Trail: Sieg ship.

Beastainoids arn't animals: Seig station.

Calyn: he talks to Seig he also the same one in mass effect.

Deneb: spidernopilis who does not like Osha's diving.

Osha: A terrible driver.

Samara: Asari Justicar and she looses a fight with Depa.

Unknown Salarian: he shows the council what happens to desolas.

Desolas: ooc he is found by Tridoron and captured.

Asari specter: Tries to bring the council to safety and fails.

Unknown AI's: They surroneded the Citadel council.

Grimbold: Yautja who prosseses the Turians, Asari, Salarians, and Batarians.

Unknown Salarian: Salarian whoe asks Grimbold whats going to happen.

Parad: A turian who sees what happens to Maximus daughter.

Graphite: A white punisher who regulary does stuff to Maximus.

Hatena: Maximus unfortnate Daughter.

Bossk: A judge Ai who really dispaises the Turians.

Castria: The unfortinate Asari Matriarch.

Ransolm: The new Turian Primarch.

Sela: Castria assistant.

Gorider: Unknown species who carries a fabricator around with him.

Totemo: Unknown species who really hates asari and brought Castria to Echo.

One who Puts Things Right: Yokai's ship.

Yokai: a human, Yautja, Xenomorph and Prothean Hybrid and the one who is sent to talk to the citadel council she is condensending to them and looks down on the citadel council.

Vendetta: Prothean VI that was on Thessia and taken by the Unitead Council and turned into an Ai.

turian C-sec officer: An unforninate officer that was Cursed by Yokai and thought the Dragons and lethrblaka where animals.

Armonia: Ship that bought the Citadel species to Terra.

Quint: A Turian that thought he could get away with doing a bad thing to a human child.

Askari Shepard: rider to Nirmala he is half human and half prothean and is married to hannah shepard and he hates the Asari and Turians and treats them as spoiled brats but he inavertly adopts a young abused turian named Baliyo.

Nirmala: Dragon partner to Askari.

Tatsulot: Who is very honored by Askari talking to him.

Matriarch Benezia: the same Asari from mass effect and gets shot down by Askari.

Jiro: A turian who tells Benezia to shut up and is suprised by how Askari is really nice to Baliyo and will be talking to his dad to see why he treated his son that way.

Hikari: A salarian that wasent happy about the one sided desion making and is scared of Askari.

Baliyo: A turian that was abused by his dad and inavertly gets adopted by Askari and Hannah shepard and is the rider of P'andor.

P'andor: A black dragon who is dragon partner to Baliyo.

Ãnanda: Queen of the Elves and is the one who put the citadel races in the dragon contract with the he she its permission and tells the asari news person Bivalvan to stop complaining.

Bivalvan: An asari news person that was sent by the Citadel council to document everything to find a weakness but ends up a dragon rider instead and get told of by Queen Ãnanda to stop complaining.

Maxxor: A high ranking turian that didn't want his daughter part of the dragon riders he has other turians join him and he is eaten by a razac hunter named Chaor his clan and family are on the bottom of the turian hierarchy now.

Aggroar: Same as maxxor but he was arrested.

Nivenna: A female high ranking turian that tried to talk maxxor and aggroar out of what they tried to do but failed and walked away.

Unknown turians: High ranking turians some of them joined Maxxor and Aggroar and some Followed Nivenna example.

Gespedan: A watcher AI that is assigned to watch the turians and let Echo know what was going on.

Shadows of Death: A hunters ship.

Chaor: A Razac hunter who would become a lethrblaka in a few weeks and he eats Maxxor he loves eating Turians.

Eremia: An unknown AI in the shape of a werewolf she is part of the hunters.

Intress: A beastanoid hunter who is the leader of this hunter group.

Unknown Hunters: They joined up with hunting the Turians.

Lomma: Nivenna daughter and her dragon partner is named Mezzmarr.

Mezzmarr: Blue with white all over him Lomma is his partner.

Ipara: Maxxor daugher she is happy that her father is dead so he won't control her. Her dragon partner name is Iparu.

Najarin: An unknown AI that is shaped like Najarin in Chaotic dragon unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up now the war happens and it does not go well for the Turians.


	21. Their migh be NSFW scenes here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kett are able to use their reperduction now thanks to the United Council but still make other species into them to make sure their are more diversity to their species.   
The Yautja are also a part of the United council they had no choice bcause they lost the war with them and where forced to give back their slaves and are now not allowed to do what they usually do anymore if they want to hunt it will be level 1 criminals.  
Some AI's are in the shaped of dog like creatures for example some of them are like Shrrg, wolves, star wars creatures and other mythical four legged animals.

While people where getting ready to go to war a few days earlier on Eden Prime 2 people are busy with gaurding a Prothean stasis that they found one of them a dragon rider. An Elf ask her friend "Hey Amu do you know when the Prothean will be here to to wake this Prothean?" Amu to the Yautja by her "I don't know Cetus" Cetus "If it was me we would open this thing up right now" Amu "You know that won't work just how old are you that would have worked over 3,000 years ago?" Cetus "I don't know when I became a dragon rider you just stopped caring" Amu "well we can look up the record when you where born they keep exallent record by the way what's your dragon partner name?" Cetus who is leaning up on a purple and pink dragon "Her name is Kiba" Amu "Nice to meet you Kiba" Kiba nods. Amu looks at the stasis pod "I hope this one will be anything like the other one that wake up and say in my cycle" Cetus "Their not all bad I mean Ramoth and Jaxom arn't bad they only do it rarely" Amu "Yup" they both here an "ahem" they both turn to see Ramoth and her dragon partner named Arvel who is striped with diffrent red colors on him. Ramoth "Are you two done we need to wake this poor sole up" Amu and Cetus "Yes mam" then Cetus asks Ramoth "Is their really a war about to start?" Ramoth looks at him "Yes their is" Cetus whistles "Dang I almost feel sorry for them suckers" Amu "What are we gonna tell the prothean in the stasis pod about the collectors?" Ramoth "Well we got of the Omega 4 relay and the one it was conected to it so where good now let's have him awaken". They both nod and wake up the Prothean named Javik it happened basically the same way as in mass effect 3.

Back to where Shanxi is all the Depa is on her ship Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover preparing before the Turians arrive. Depa "Are the Kett and Yuatja here yet" Hannah "Yes they are here and they are asking that when we capture them that we leave a few un damaged so they can do what they want with them" Depa "Tell them no promises and tell people to let a small group get past us are their also an army down of Shanxi" Hannah "Of couse" Depa "Now we wait and see".

Animus is on his ship Turain Justice as they went through the relay Animus "How long until where their?" a turian by the name of Faust "About 1 minute sir" Animus opens a fleet wide channel "This is it we will show these upstarts who their dealing with" as soon as they exit the relay they see an unbelieveable amount of ships that covered up all of black space. Animus looks at the ships worried "Faust do any of those ships have eezo?" Faust looks at the moniters and looks back "No none of them do" Animus "Good thats" He is interupted by Faust "Sir the ships are moving something is coming".

On the Don't Judge a Book by it's covered Hannah gets Depa attention "Mam a huge ship is coming with a huge Domain and Congregation" Depa "That's impossible Commander of Millions and other ships and stations are here" Hannah shocked and awed "It's not them it's the Domain of Sweet unless Provoked" everyone looks at hannah and depa asks in a hushed voice "Are you certain she hasent been back here in a long time" Hannah "Yes she is coming in 3 2 1" They look where room was made and a ship that was bigger than 100 planets Depa "I almost feel sorry for the Turians".

On the Turians ships everyone of them have their mouths open and Animus "Spirits that ship is huge does it have eezo?" Faust "No" Animus "Good that ship must give off a lot of power".

Depa receives a call from the Sweet unless Provoked Depa answers and sees a creature just like her but male and instead of being black like her he is red "My name is Tridoron" Depa nods "My name is Depa do you want to be in charge of this?" tridoron shakes his head "No this is your show and you made the plan I will be taking your orders" Depa nods and prepares for the fight.

on Turians Justice Animus "Fire and remember to get one of them for experinmentation" they start to shoot and they arn't getting perches on anything but a small group of Turians ships get through and on the planet.

On Shanxi 2 Turian are chasing a female human child and corner her by a oddly colored pink mountin. NSFW scene The 2 Turians surrond her and laugh "Look Ginis a female that looks like an Asari we have permisson to do what we want with her and give her to the scientists to experinment on" Ginis looks at him "Azald she is just a child and we can't force someone to mate with can we" Azald "Yes we can they asked for it" Ginis thinks then gives a cruel smile turian version "Well as long as they asked for it" They start to approch the child and start to hear really big growling they look and the mountain starts to move and the head of a dragon come's up their are 2 of them one of them is a wild dragon they are looking down at the Turians with a snear then a Krogan appears on top of one of the dragons "what is it we just heared Lyra?" Lyra in perfect Turian "They where going to capture me force me and experintment on me Roidmudes" Lyra looks at the 2 turians who have fear in their eyes once they realise that they where understood and that their is a Krogan on a monster. Roidmudes "Hm thats not good what do you think Fortuna?" Fortuna shakes her head. The two Turians see the Krogan pull out a gun fire and they wake up chained and naked. NSFW ended.

On Depa's ship "Report" Hannah "Of course all the Turians on shanxi have been captured and we have video evidence what their planing" Depa nod "God I have a Question for you Depa that's been nagging me" Hannah turns to look at her "Yes?" Depa "Your married to a dragon rider yes" Hannah "Yes why" Depa "Just wondering now lets finish this mess" A random Urgal starts to laugh "Depa you got to hear this". They listen to the Turian cursing and other things the urgal looks at Depa "Do they know we can understand them right?" Depa shake's her head "No now lets fire on them".

On the Turian ships Animus "Where losing we need to retreat now" everyone agrees but once they look the Relay is mission since it had been removed. They look back and see a flash and wake up and a table chained down.

Depa smiles "good now let's prepare for our assault in their system since they can't get to us" everyone agrees and starts to prepare back in citadel space everyone remains blissfully unaware on what is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Citadel space is attacked and things happen behind the scenes with the Volus, Elcor, and Hanar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a master of disguise moment with Teevos.

Before the fight at Shanxi ended the 3 people that where chosen to talk to the Volus, Elcor, and the Hanar where discussing who will go where and was best to talk to them. A human elf Urgal hybrid by the name of Vader said "Cersei I think you should talk to the Hanar because you often have a Prothean with you and because your half prothean" Cersei who is half elf and half prothean "Of course I will get Targen and we will head their when we start" Vader nods and looks at Sieg who is beastanoid "Who do you want to talk to Sieg?" Seig immediately speaks up "The Elcor I want to talk to them since I will understand the pheromones and the sub sonic talk that they do?" Vader nods "Understandible I guess that leaves me the Volus then?" They all nod and start to prepare their domains and Congregations to cut them off form the rest of the Galaxy.

In all over Asari, Salarian, Turians, Volus, Elcor, Hanar, and batarian space all of a sudden a video shows of what the turians did and said and a voice saying "We accept you war Declaration" then ships and stations appeared all of a sudden filling up all availanle space and attacking everywhere. On illium Depa is fighting and people are standing away from her when a mako is going around in havoc and a spidernopilis named Deneb sighs "Please don't let it be Osha driving I rather fight Depa" looks beside min and sees Depa standing their with blood around her staring at him and he puts his hands up "I was just joking" Depa stares and looks away then Depa's spider senses goes off and she gets out of the way and looks up to see Samara. Depa "Well if itsn't a Justicar" Samara "By the code you will die" Depa smiles creepily "Well see about that" they fight and it was epic then Depa pins Samara "I don't want to kill you their arn't a lot of Justicar's around and I bet you want to know where your Ardat Yakshi daughter Morinth is right know?" Samara looks shocked "How do you know about her and where is she?" Depa gets off of Samara "We are resposible to what happened to Omega and your daughter was on it and she is being properly punished" Samara looks at her and they talk some more and they come to an agreement.

On the Citadel the council are in their private chambers Teevos "Quentius what did your species do?" Quentius "Nothing we are just practicing right now" all of a sudden Ish walks in and says "Stop lying to us Quentius Teevos you need to look at this it shows before they appear and attack" Teevos watches in horror when she watches the Video of what the Turians where doing and what was said and done Teevos looks at Quentius who has look on his face when it was revealed that the new species could understand. Teevos in a very quite scared voice "What did your species start" Quentius "Nothing" Ish very angry "Quit when this is through Quentius your race will be kicked off the Council" Quentius "You can't do that we keep the peace" Teevos "You used to".

As the Citadel council argue in Hanar space Cersei who is on her ship called hybrids are the Future sends a call on the open channel to the Hanar "Hanar I need to talk to you please respond" She waits a little and is about to start again when "This one is willing to talk to you" Cersei "thank you could you meet me on the station called Vaders Redemption?" the Hanar "Of course this one is happy that you ask nicely" Cersei "No problem". They meet on Vaders Redemption which looks like Vader with his suit on with his cape and lightsaber out. Zymandis is waiting in a meeting chamber and was suprised when he saw a Krogan and a Quarian on his way in. As Zymandis is thinking Cersei walks in "Sorry about that my name is Cersei" Zymandis "This one wasent waiting long". They started to talk about some things and Zymandis isn't bugging. Cersei sighs "I hate to do this because I wanted to be your choice and not influince you Targen and Gaoh please come in" Zymandis sees a Prothean and a Drell come in "This one is unworthy to in the presons of an enkindlers and how are the drell are with you?" they explained things to the Hanar and they agree to join the United Council after assuring them that they wernt influinced by Targen.

While Cersei was is Hanar space Seig is in Elcor space in his ship called Smelling the Trail Seig "Elcor would you please talk to us we have something to inform you" Seig was expecting to repeat it but right away "Curious please tell us what you want to say" Seig "You don't have to say your emotion when we meet would you please come to the station called Beastainoids arn't animals which is in the shape of a Beastanoid. Calyn is waiting it goes about the same when Seig explains everything to Calyn "We would like to join you" Seig blinks "Just like that?" Cayln "Yes the citadel council are dicks" Seig shrugs "Can't argue with that".

In Volus space Vader is on his ship Vader's is Misunderstood he is about to speak on coms to send a message to the when "We would like to talkto you" Vader "Thats what I was about to tell you meet me at the station called the chewbacca. The Volus called Din Korlack and it turns out the Volus wanted to leave the Citadel and the Vol Protectorate and it was soon settled.

Back with the Citadel council a Salarian comes in with a transmission in hand and they see a Turian in a room "This is Desolas we are being over run we need backup" and then the door behind him gets thrown open and a creature walks in it is Tridoron Desolas "You stop or I will shoot" Tridoron "You must be Maximus nephew you stand down or it will be way more painful to you" Desolas "What do you mean?" Tridoron explains what going to happen to him and the rest of his clan then smashes the video thing and they look at Quentius "You will contact your Primarch right now". They do and they are telling him to surrender to them but he won't then a group of mixed species get their and arrest him and look at the council and say "Your next".

Teevos "What did they mean where next?" then the videos of what the Turians did and huge ships bigger than the Citadel come out of nowhere and shoot the Destiney assension out of it. An Asari Specter walks in and says "Councilor we need to move now" they do then their suddenly are surronded by dog like machines (the Ai's) and a Holagrame appears in front of him and says "Hello my name is Cylo and these are my advisors" they see Quarians, Krogans, Drell, Rachni. Teevos "What do you want" Cylo looks at her and with his hands "this is what your doing this is what I wnat you to do any question no good now shut up Prothean Expiratment" Teevos is insulted "Did you just tell me to shut up" Cylo "Yes now shut it here is what's going to happen". Cylo explains what will happen and has Quentius taken for his crimes and while this was happening they where saving the orphans and ducts rats and bring them on their ships. Cylo "Now we will be waiting for your so called amassador and if it is an asari make sure she is apropaly clothed" they all leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the Negotiations.


	23. Their will be NSFW moments here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know their are multiple Halls of Justice and they are connected. The tentacle on the Asari's head realise pharamones to make them as beautiful and really desiarable as they are and a lot of Asari's don't know about it.

On the ship Judgment of Sins Jail Holder and Koragg are talking Koragg "When will we go to Halls of Justice?" Jail Holder "When we get everyone that is responsible then we will head to the stations" Koragg "Ok I know all the Judges won't like this they don't like Asari, Salarians, and Turians that much not one bit"  
Jail Holder "Yeah kinda hard to not like them after we watched them for a long time and the Protheans don't ether".

While Jail Holder and Koragg are talking a yautja by name of Grimbold is heading to the Turians and others are hold up. When he walks in their with a bunch people a Salarian "What are you going to do to us?" NSFW moment Grimbold "We are prosessing you right now" and with that needles come out and of nowhere and stick everyone so they can't move. Once that is done the prossesing happens what happened with the Turians in a few Chapters ago happens to them as for the Salarians the same goes for them with their horns being removed. As for the Asari their biotics are removed the melding is removed the tentacles on the Asari's head are also removed their ability to have children also and everything else. As for the Batarian slavers the same and because of their belief that if you don't have any eye when you die your soul will remaned traped in your body all but one eye is removed. NSFW ended. 

As they are being led to Halls Of Justice a Turian by the name Parad see's Maximus and hear that he is being sold to people that are really terrible and his list of crimes whe he see's a Punisher walks up NSFW moment "Oh Maximus" Maximus looks at the Punisher "What do you want Graphite?" Graphite "I just wanted to explain a few things since your a level 1 criminal and what will that mean to your family and clan" Maximus looks at Graphite "What?" Graphite then pulls out the Turian he had behind his back Maximus looks shocked "Well it means we take the people close to you and do what you where going to do us and do it to them we thought we would use your nephews but then we found your 8 years old daughter" Maximus "Hatena" Hatena very scared "Daddy" Graphite "Hold him down" The gaurds do and Graphite does unspeakable things to the child with Maximus begging him to stop and Graphite saying "Your species where going to do this to the humans so it's only fair this happens to you guys" As Parad and the others are marched off in horror to see what fate held them. NSFW end. They where all found guilty and charged by a AI judge named Bossk who really hates Turians and found them guilty for their level 1 crimes and then they are led out to be sold.

On the Citadel Teevos and the other councilors are talking to an Asari diplomat to talk peace with the now named United Council. Teevos "You know what you have to do Cestria" Castria "Yes meet them and ask them to come here to talk to you" Ish "Yes then we might be able to convince them to join us" Teevos "One thing at a time now go Castria" she does and Teevos looks at Ish "When is the Turians Representive coming?" Ish "Primarch Ransolm is coming himself" Teevos "May the Goddess help us all".

Castria is on her ship called the Serene Tide and when they are out of the Relay they see relay 314 gone and a bunch of ships and stations in it's place. Castria assistant wimpers Castria "calm yourself Sela" Sela "Hope this can get settled peacefully" Castria "Me to". Then "Matriarch their are 6 fighters aproching us" then all of a sudden an image of a face appeared "Asari vessel you will tell us why your here or be arrested now" Castria "We are here on a diplomatic mission" The person looks her up and down and sneers "In that outfit it looks like your trying to suduce people make sure you put on more appropriate cloths that don't show off certain goods you can bring your assistant and some of your commandos with you is this understood" before Castria could answer the person hangs up. They get docked and she tells the Comando "Keep your weapons on you but don't do anything to provok them" Commando "Understood Matriarch" Once they get off their ship they see the same person as before look at them and sneer again "I said appropriate cloths not the one's you are wearing now Gorider bring the fabricator over here and give them the cloths that they will need" Before Castria and Sela could do anything she is thrown clothes and told to change in her ship which she does and when she comes back the person looks at her "Good now come the Temporary Ambasoders are waiting for your sorry horny ass" Casira follows and since their attack they read about the Codax about them and what the Temporary thing met as she's walks she hears people talking about her "Look an Asari that dresses appropiatly I never thought I see the day" another person "I heared she wore something that showed of her sexyness mabey she thought she can get into someones pants". That and more she heard and she did not like it one bit. As they reached the doors they walk in see people all over the place their escort "As you can see Echo the Asari has arrived" he said it as if Casira was an object Echo looks "Very good Totemo you may go now" totemo nods and leave but not before leaving with a very disgusted sneer on his face directed to the Asari. As they talk Casira realises that the United Council is far more advanced and stuff and had tried to insult the Krogan and Quarians that where their but her throat was closed and told she didnt have power here and given and list of what will happen and told to leave and tell the citadel council they had 5 days to get their shit togethor and meet them at the docking bay.

After Casira gave her report the Council and the primarch look at each other "We have 5 days to prepare lets prepare" which they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the Citadel council officially meets The united council and Dragon riders and riders and dragon are insulted.


	24. Chapter 24

On a ship called One who Puts Things Right a human, Yautja, Xenomorph and Prothean Hybrid is talking to Echo "Yokai you will talk to this so called council" Yokai nods her head "Of course Echo" after Echo hangs up Yokai asks a Geth "Is everyone accounted for Zazu?" Zazu nods Yokai "Good now lets go" all the ships start to teloport to the Citadel council.

At the citadel the council are where people meet with them instead of being where they where told to be. Teevos "They are almost here" Ish "Yes we need to convince them they need to join us" Ransolm "That my be hard since they have been spacefaring longer than all of you and I still think we should have read all of their codex" Teevos "No it won't help and they will join us" Ransolm looks at her and then they hear and see the United council ships and their are huge. They are watching through a news reports when they seen the people coming in and they see dragons and a turian C-sec officer "You will need to leave the animals here" Yokai lets him have it and and told him "If the council does not come here right now or we will tear this place now and you should be ashamed of yourself" Yokai also knows magic and she curses him and told him what she just did to him and he starts to walk away in horror the citadel council and the primarch look at each other and start to walk down their.

As they get their Yokai looks at them says "Finally where you too stupid to follow a simple order or are you too stuck up to do anything" Teevos "No thats not it" Yokai "yeah I don't care what a Prothean expirament says just shut up and listen do youthink you can do that for once in your life Teevos if not then stay quiet" Ish confused "What do you mean Prothean expirament?" Yokai smiles evily and explains how the Asari broke their own rules about Prothean artifacts and the Prothean VI on Thessia and how they took it and about the reapers also what the citadel does to people that live their. Everyone on the citadel looks at the Asari. Ish "Is that true Teevos?" Teevos "No its" Yokai "Yeah we thought you guys wouldent do that so we told all the leaders of your species because you guys will deny this" Teevos "what do you want". Yokai looks at her and explains what going to happen that they will be forced to join the dragon contract so if they try something they will also be affected and that any type of slaverey that they do will be no more so in this case Asari contract for indentured servatued and all the other ways they three of them does to. The citadel council thried to fight but they couldent. The Turians had to release the Volus and they where not happy about it. They also have to pay the Unitead council every year so they wouldent be able to them and had to cancel the Treaty of farixen and they council had to sign a contract against their will.

After the United Council left the council look at each other and they know they have lost their power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the Volus, Elcor, Hanar, Batarians, Asari, Salarians, and Turians join the dragon contract.


	25. chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know Terra is alot different from our earth instead of cities around it the Terren Unitead instead worked hard to make sure their is nature everywhere and nothing went extinct so their is a lot of nature around.

On the ship called Armonia she is bringing the species Asari, Turians, Salarians, Volus, Elcor, Hanar, and Vorcha to Terra to become part of the dragon contract. When the Asari, Turians, and Salarians came onto the ship it went as well as you can expect the Asari had to put on more appropiate cloths and where threatened that if they try to inappropiate touch someone or Mind meld someone without consent. As for the Salarians they have AI's watching them and they are not happy about that. Last the Turians had a specialy made color put around their neck that will punish them if they try something and it already became in handy when a Turian named Quint tryed to do something to a female human child and it became harder for the Turians. As for the Batarians they are watched and have colors.

In a meeting area with everyone a Half human and Half Prothean named Askari Shepard married to Hannah shepard and rider of Nirmala Askari "We need to decide when the dragon eggs will be presented to the younglings Volus, Elcor, Hanar and Vorcha you can decide" a Volus named Tatsulot "Thank you we are honored" then an asari named Matriarch Benezia (same one from mass effect) "What about us?" Aksari looks at Benezia with so much dispain like he dosent want to talk to asari "How about you shut up Asari I was just about to tell you" Benezia looks hurt "But" Askari "I said shut up one more word out of you and I will make it so you can't talk anymore just so you know when I heard your species was coming I didnt want to bring you on my ship but I was promised you will be on your best behavior where they wrong do you need to spend time on the bridge to remind you that you don't have power here?" A turian by the name of Jiro "No but go ahead" To Benezia "What are you doing we where warned about his hate for the Asari stop making it worse" Askari looks at Benezia to see if she will do anything else and when she doesent "now as I was saying before I was rudley interrupted by tentacle heads over their the Turians will be presented a dragon egg before they go do their so called military training then the Salarians will be presented when their 14 and the Asari when they are still in the maiden stage half in this stage and the Batarians wll be when they are 20 now any questions" Jiro "Why do the Volus, Hanar, Elcor and vorcha get a choice but we don't?" Askari looks at the Turians with the same dispain as he did with Benezia "Because you four showed you can't be trusted with making decisions and it's been proven throughout the years and with the first cantact war now are you done asking stupid obvious questions" Jiro looks down and nods Askari claps his hand "Excellent you 4 can go and remember the rule as for you 4 you will remain to be watched is this understood" They nod their heads Aksari "Ok this meeting is over" As Askari walks out a Salarian mummbles "It was too one sided" Askari walks back in "What was that Hikari?" Hikari frightened "Nothing" Askari "Just remember this is how your citadel council worked for years if it was up to me I would force all 3 of your species into the United council but where not like you" Hikari "But you forced the Batarians" Askari "Because they need to be given consequenses of their actions which your council never did are you done now?" Hikari nods and Askari walks away.

Somewhere else on Armonia a young very scared Turians not because he is on this ship but because of what his dad would do when he returns home. The younf turian to himself "Good thing dad didnt come along" someone behind him "How so young one" Turians looks behing him and sees a human "I'm sorry if I startled you my name is Hannah Shepard what's yours?" The young turian is shocked to someone being nice to "No problem my name is Baliyo and I an afraid of what my father will do to me for waisting valuble training time" Hannah "That doesnt seem right and it sounds like child abuse lets go talk to Jiro for a second" As Hannah brings Baliyo over to Jiro with Baliyo protesting "Hey Jiro I need to ask you something" Jiro looks up and unbeknowst to them Askari is coming up to them watching "Yes what do you need?" Hannah "You are high rank for a Turian is it normal for young turians to be scared of their parents?" Jiro looks shocked "no Why" Hannah looks at Baliyo "Because this young one is scared what his father will do when he returns" Jiro looks at Baliyo "You need to tell me what he does right now" Baliyo does and other Turians around look at him in shock and Jiro "that is not normal and when we get back to Palaven I will have a nice... chat with your dad about his behavior" Baliyo "But Im in the wrong here" Jiro "No your father is not you" Hannah in a very soft voice "Baliyo if you want I can make you my personal assistant if you don't get chosen" Baliyo in desperation "Please" Hannah "Of couse what do you think Askari" Askari looks at Baliyo with kindness which suprises Jiro "Of course" Baliyo "What happens if you get chosen?" Askari "Well you will get put out of the ranks of palaven because you will start at the bottom and be yourself and you will also get a dragon mark on your face like your tatto" Baliyo full of hope "Will I get my old clan tatto removed as well" Hannah and Askari look at each other and Hanah says "No you will have that with you so you remember where you came from" Baliyo disapointed "oh ok could you tell me about Terra?" Hanah and Askari look at each other and laugh much to Jiro confusion.

Once they reach Terra and get to Ellesmera and have the caretakers bring the He She It the Elf queen Ãnanda talks to He She It "We have more joining the Dragon contract but four of them arn't joining of their own free will? He She It perplexed "Why this hasent happened before?" Ãnanda "Because if they try something they will be hurting themselves" He She It in its wise voice "Am I correct in to assume these are the species that you have been watching" Ãnanda explains what they did while the Turians, Asari, Salarians and Batarians look hopeful that the He She It will not allow this but. He She It "Do what you want if it keeps the peace I have no problems with it" The four that are forced to join look devestated and Ãnanda looks at them with a condesending look "You put this on yourself" Turns and completes the ceramony.

As they go the area where the Dragon eggs that will be bonded to people a bunch of people where chosen mostley the Duct rats the former slaves also the Asari news person whas chosen much to her dismay "But I only came here to document what happens" Ãnanda "Quit complaining Bivalvan" and Baliyo gets chosen as well by a black dragon Baliyo I will name you P'andor" and looks at Hannah and Askari who nods at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Turians try to hide their Children that will become 15 promting the dragon riders to send the hunters to show the Turians what will happenes and we will see some more school for dragon riders.


	26. Their might be NSFW in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read my deviant art chapters about the shadows the hunters are like them.

On Palaven some high ranking Turians in the hierarchy are talking to each other. A Turian named Maxxor says "All our children are turning 15 soon and they will be presented to dragon eggs and I don't know about you but I don't want my daughter to be chosen" another high ranking Turian named Aggroar "Me neither my children have better things to do then be dragon riders and kicked out of the ranking for primarch." A female Turian named Nivenna "We have no choice we will make it harder for us and we will be put on the bottom of the ranking if we try anything we should just leave it be" All the Turians present look at her with disgust and Maxxor says "You are just going to let them do this you are worse than Primarch Ransolm" Nivenna "At lest i'm using my head and not my pride and I won't be apart of this" then she leaves Aggroar watches her leave and look back "Ignore her when she sees us succeed then she will wish she joined us". They all start to make plans on how to hide their children and unknown to them they are being watched by a watcher.

On Rath of dragons Echo gets a call she answers it "Yes report Gespedan" Gespedan nods "the high ranking Turians are planing to hide their children before they are presented dragon eggs". Echo eyebrow goes up "Really?" Gespedan "Yes but a few turians left because they saw it as stupid and know it won't end well for them like Nivenna she left right away" Echo nods happily "Excellent she was always level headed than other Turians" Gespedan "I agree what do you want to do about the Turians that will be hiding the Turians?" Echo sighs heavily "Send the hunters the Turians need to learn their are consequences to their action I will let Primarch Ransolm know" Gespedan nods and signs off Echo calls Ransolm "Echo what can I do for you?" Echo "Some high ranking turians plan to hide their children and we are sending Hunters to show what will happens" Ransolm nods sadly "Prideful fools ok I understand." He sighs off and Echo lets the Hunters know.

On a ship called Shadows of Death the hunters are preparing to go to Palaven a Razac named Chaor starts to laugh and rubs his hands together "I can't wait to eat ssssome turianssss they are sssso deliciousssss and i am about to turn into a lethrblaka in a few weeks" A hunter AI that looks like a werewolf all black named Eremia she says "Calm down Chaor we need to plan we need to talk to this Nivenna first" Chaor looks at her and says "Off courssse but why her she didn't do anything she wantssss nothing to do with it?" A Beastanoid comes out of the shadows her name is Intress "Yes but she is a witness and we need to ask her some things" They all nod.

On Palaven Nivenna is getting her daughter ready for her birthday her daughter looks at her and asks "Mom why aren't you doing what Maxxor and the others are doing?" Nivenna looks at her sadly "Because Lomma what they are doing are stupid and they can't accept change and bad things will come from that" Lomma looks at her mom and says "Oh but why are you sad" Nivenna "Because the hunters are coming for them and it wont end well at all" Lomma "Do you think we will see them" Nivenna "I hope not" They hear a nock on their door "I wonder who that is" Nivenna goes to open her door and to her horror she sees hunters Intress says "Relax your not in trouble we just want to ask you some questions" She nods and they talk. The hunters locate Maxxor and he tries to fight them but they stop him and they give Chaor permission and he starts to laugh evilly. NSFW scene Chaor looks at Maxxor "I'm going to enjoy this" Maxxor looks at him with fear and says "No no" and Chaor starts to eat him alive with the eyes first while Maxxor is screaming and he is suddenly quit and Chaor finishes "Yessss that wasss good".

After a few days everything is back to normal with a lot of high ranking Turians and clans on the bottom of the pole now. They are where the dragon eggs are and a lot of Turians where chosen including Maxxor child along with Lomma. They all go to a ship called Dragons are ancient and head to Dragon Stars and settle in Lomma asks Maxxor's daugher named Ipara and asks him "Are you ok with what happened to your dad" Ipara "Yes he was going to force me go with his path but now I can choose what I want to do now". Lomma nods and their eggs star to hatch Lomma's dragon is a water dragon with white marks all over his blue body she name him Mezzmarr and Ipara names her blue dragon Iparu. They head to the meeting hall and they do the same thing that happens at dragon sanctuary. The Ai named Najarin claps his hands and says "now for those of you that are turians need to go to this this other room to have dragon clan mark added to your other clan markings if you are clan less then you are part of the Dragon clan. They all head to the place and the clan marking is added to their markings.

A few days latter Lomma and Mezzmarr heads outside to learn to read the wind in the sky to know when its safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Salarians reach krogan space and Garrus might show up.


End file.
